Everyone Has A Dark Side (Davis X Ken)
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: During a confrontation with his worthy adversary, Davis Motomiya, the Emperor decides to crush his spirit and extinguish the fire in the young leader's eyes. What he didn't count on is a voice in his head telling him otherwise. Plus Davis has plans of his own... Warning: Yaoi -Takes place during the Emperor Arc of the story, branches out in its own direction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So you've stumbled upon my new fanfiction. I'll give the disclaimer of not owning digimon *insert here.* I've seen quite a few Emperor Ken and Davis fanfics out there and I thought I'd give it a try. Things are a little bit different… changed a few "rules" and such, but it should still be enjoyable.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairings: Davis X Ken, TK X Kari, whatever else surfaces.

Note: I've decided to keep the names/terms as they were called in the English dub.

_Prologue_

"You better get this thing off right now! You'll regret it!" Davis's voice shook with rage. His hands were balled up into fists, his nails digging into the yellowed leather of his gloves. He was done with this ridiculous crap. He was ready to collide his fist into the Emperor's smirking face for putting this humiliating thing on him! If he could only move he'd take him out!

"I think you'll regret telling me that… Davis," Davis flinched at the use of his name in that strange tone, "I've shown you my dark side... and now you are going to show me yours."

"Bring it on!" Davis shouted though all his nerves were on edge.

Ken snapped his fingers.

_How had it come to this? _

**Chapter 1** – _The Emperor's Dilemma and the Leader's Nightmare… _

Fingers moved swiftly across the glowing keyboard that floated at just the right angle that its user liked. Flat screens plastered around the mostly dark room scanned through images of various shots of the original Digidestined.

"Master?" Wormmon squeaked as he came into the control room, "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten today…"

The Digimon Emperor chose to ignore his poor excuse for a "partner" that stared up at him from the floor. He enlarged the images.

"Tai Kamiya… courage, Sora Takaneuchi …love, Matt Ishida… friendship, Izzy Izumi… knowledge," he chuckled and continued, "Mimi Tachikawa …sincerity, Joe Kido…reliability, TK Ishida… hope, Kari Kamiya…light."

Those silly notions… those "crests" that the original Digidestined possessed were given back to the Digital World and buried themselves far into its programming. These humanistic… traits… must be the keys to reining in and destroying the Digidestined… as well as bringing the Digital World to its knees… He had to get them and harness their power.

There was simply the problem of finding them. They had been buried for four years and the Digital World was massive. It would certainly take time. He pondered…

He took out his own dark digivice and looked it over turning it on all sides. Each of the Digidestined also had various models of this same digivice… or D3 as that second rate genius Izzy called them. These served to make their digimon power to the next level. The original Digidestined used these plus the crests as an extra power source to push their digimon even further. Afterwards they gave these powers up…

The images on his computer changed to that of Yolei who now had inherited love and sincerity, then Cody who inherited knowledge and reliability. Their digivice models must have a programmed map somewhere inside of them to show him the path to the crests. He laughed. He would have to obtain one of their digivices and test this theory and he knew exactly which one he would take.

The image on his computer changed to the last of the new Digidestined leader. His "worthy adversary" Davis Motomiya… the only one to ever make a fool of him. He glared at the image of the boy on the screen. His skin was tanned from the time he was sure the boy spent outdoors playing soccer. Short, spikey auburn hair poked out from around the large goggles that formerly belonged to Tai Kamiya. He assumed it was a passing of his leadership onto the younger heir of Courage. Fiery brown eyes stared back at him with such a look of determination and strength that made Ken's skin tingle. A burning sensation started in his cheeks. _What was this_?

"Master? Is your computer frozen? It's stuck on that boy's picture again," Wormmon asked.

Ken jumped forgetting that Wormmon was still in the room. He had indeed stared at the picture of this boy before... when he'd came in smug from putting the goggle boy on his knees and forcing him to beg for his pathetic friends' lives. Had his cheeks burned then too? He couldn't remember. He needed to walk away for a while.

"Master?" Wormmon asked.

"What do you want?!" Ken hated to be interrupted and no one did it quite as well as the little worm that cowered at his feet.

"Are you…hungry?" Wormmon asked cautiously.

"I will eat when I am ready!" Ken shouted standing up from the chair.

Wormmon braced himself probably expecting a blow from his hard boot, but Ken wasn't in the mood. His cape swished quietly behind him as he strode to the doorway and the automatic door closed behind him. Yes he would definitely choose the blue digivice to test his hypothesis. He would use it to make sure that he never had to feel the odd sensation in his stomach and that humiliating burning in his cheeks. He would get Davis Motomiya's digivice and use it to crush him as well as the Digital World.

…..

Davis sat alone with Kari at a dinner table. They had been laughing and chatting for a while, even though the dinner plates had already been cleared away. This was the best night of his life. Kari had finally agreed to go out on a date with him!

"So why don't we go to someplace a little more private?" Davis said in the most sexy voice he could muster. Maybe he would get to second base!

"Oh Davis!" Kari smiled. She was dressed in a modest light pink dress and the best part was that she was wearing it for him and not that T.C.

"Are you ready to go?" Davis asked.

"Almost. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere ok?" she got up from the table and walked away towards the restrooms in the back of the restaurant.

A few minutes passed and he started picking at his jacket. A few more minutes passed. Then a few more. He started wondering what was taking her so long. We're girls usually this slow? No, Tai had told him seven minutes tops and they probably weren't coming back. What if she had left? No. Kari wouldn't do that. She was always honest. Then, he started to get worried. She might be in some kind of trouble… What if the emperor was stalking them and he hid in the bathroom and was waiting to jump his new girlfriend?! Time to act! He jumped up from the table and ran to the girl's bathroom.

"Kari are you okay?!" he pounded on the outside of the girl's bathroom door, but no answer came, "KARI?!"

"Davis! What are you doing?" a soft voice called, "Come back to the table."

"Huh? Davis blinked not remembering why he had left the table. He headed back to it, he noticed a soft clinking noise he couldn't place each time he took a step. It seemed like he'd walked a mile to get back. He pulled back the wooden restaurant chair and plopped down onto it and scooted nosily up to the table.

"Davis where are your manners?" the same soft voice had a slight scolding tone.

"Sorry Ken I don't -" his mouth hung open.

Sitting across from him at the table was the infamous Ken Ichijouji. His blue eyes held a curious look. He wore a simple grey school uniform sitting with one slender leg crossed over the other. His hands were folded neatly in his lap. He seemed to be holding something, but Davis wasn't sure exactly what.

"You should eat your food before it gets cold Davis," Ken indicated the plate of steaming food that seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him.

"Oh...right!" Davis's stomach growled and he started eating. He peered up at the boy across from him. Ken was watching him intently.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Davis asked.

"I'm fine," Ken answered and his face turned up into a small smile. Davis noticed how soft his features were and found his eyes lingering on the other boy's lips. Those must be soft too… He longed to just lean over… and…

"What are you doing Davis?" Ken asked.

"Huh?" Davis met the blue haired teen's gaze. His eyes were a deep sapphire. Davis felt a wave rush over him as he stared. That's when he noticed it. A deep darkness radiated from them. They appeared cold and unfeeling. This wasn't right. Something clicked in his brain. This was wrong. This was very wrong… and ugh… the worst part was a couple of seconds ago he wanted to kiss the emperor. Something else was much more important though.

"Where's Kari?!" Davis leapt to his feet.

"Davis you should sit and finish eating," Ken replied.

"Forget it! I'll find her myself!" Davis spun around the same clinking sound started up again.

"Sit down Davis," Ken hadn't raised his voice, though the tone of it had changed. It was no longer soft, it was commanding.

"As if I'd listen to you!" Davis laughed and rolled his eyes. He started to walk away.

"Of course you do," Ken said simply, stating it like a well-known fact.

Davis suddenly felt a pull from behind on his neck. He found himself turning around and going back to the table. What? Stop! No way! He told his feet they were going in the wrong direction and needed to turn around, but they wouldn't listen!

The grey suited Ken with the normal hair was gone. Now the Emperor with his crazy hair in his full Digital World get up was standing in front of him. He saw what was hidden in Ken's hands earlier, a thin metallic chain. It ran from Ken's hand along the floor, up his body all the way to his neck…. He was chained like a dog to the Emperor! He gasped… This couldn't be happening!

"Come here Davis," Ken commanded.

"No way!" Davis said, "I'll rip that right out of your dumb hands!"

"Hmm… I'd like to see you try. So yes, by all means, go ahead and try!" Ken laughed loudly.

The Emperor started pulling the chain shorter and shorter. Davis grabbed the chain and did the only thing he could think of. He broke into a full on run! The chain looked thin enough… it would either snap or he'd pull it right out of the jerk's hands!

Instead of the satisfying snap or the feel of freedom the chain went tight in his hand pinching and burning his skin so bad he dropped it. He felt the pull on his neck, his whole body was being pulled back and he fell backwards on his bottom.

Davis couldn't think of anything else to do… Veemon wasn't there. He screamed for help at the top of his lungs for Kari, Veemon, Cody, Yolei, Tai, even from T.S! A shadow loomed above him and he knew the Emperor was upon him.

"You're all mine now Davis…" Ken laughed roughly grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"No!" Davis screamed afraid of what was going to happen next.

This was the worst night ever! Everything was black.

"Davis….Davis…." a voice called.

"No! Go away!" Davis screamed putting his hands in front of his face.

"Davis! Wake up!" he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

"Ouch!" Davis yelped and sat upright in bed nearly knocking Demiveemon off of it, but somehow the little blue digimon managed to grab the side of the bed.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Demiveemon," Davis said pulling him back up.

"Are you okay Davis?" Demiveemon jumped on the teen's stomach, "You were screaming and kicking..."

"Ugh… " Davis shivered, "Worst dream ever! Thanks for waking me up buddy!"

"No problem!" Demiveemon squeaked, "Sorry I bit you… you just weren't waking up! What was your dream about anyway?"

"You don't even want to know…" Davis said, "I'm trying to forget it right now…"

"Okay, but you know you can always talk to me right?" Demiveemon asked and patted his partner.

"Yeah," Davis smiled at the tiny creature. He hated to try to hide things from his digimon, but he didn't think he would understand. Hell, even he didn't understand it. Maybe it was one of those premonition dreams that something bad was coming, he just hoped that it wasn't literal. There was no way he'd let Ken put him in that kind of position! For now he decided to push away the dream into the loony bin of other odd dreams he's had including one where Yolei was a duck, or a goose, he wasn't sure, but that one was pretty funny.

"Davis? Are you playing the space cadet game again?" Demiveemon poked him, "Or did you fall asleep with your eyes open?"

Davis grinned scooping up the little digimon into a hug and pulled the covers around them, "Now let's get some sleep!"

Demiveemon curled up next to him, "Goodnight Davis."

"Goodnight pal," Davis said closing his eyes trying to go back to the dream before Ken so rudely interrupted it. Oh Kari….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – _The Emperor's Victory and the Leader's Loss_

"_Fire Rocket_!"

A ball of fire smashed into the middle of the dark control spire causing it to crack and fall over. The map of his controlled area went white on the flat screen of his main control room. This was the third control spire they'd smashed in the past two hours. Ken laughed. They were falling into his trap so easily…

"Whoo-hoo yeah! Take that control spire!" Ken watched Davis on the screen hollering and jumping up and down, "You were awesome Flamedramon!"

"Where's the next one?" Flamedramon asked.

"Looks like Flamedramon's all fired up!" Yolei laughed at her own pun.

"Oh you think so?" Ken smiled, "Wait until you see what's waiting for you at the next area."

TK and Kari who rode atop Pegasusmon and Nafertimon landed on the ground with the other Digidestined.

"There's another control spire not far from here," Nafertimon said.

"He's lining them up like dominos!" Davis laughed, "We're gonna knock them all down at this rate!"

"This is too easy," Cody stated a worried expression crossing his face. Digmon returned to Armadillomon and leaned his head against Cody's leg.

"We thought the same thing," TK agreed climbing down from Pegasusmon. Kari slid down to the ground as well. The digimon returned to their rookie and champion forms.

"We want to destroy the control spires… but I think we should stop for today. I have a bad feeling," Kari's eyes looked as worried as Cody's.

"Ugh!" Ken glared at the girl on the screen. She was always too perceptive! No wonder his worthy adversary favored her. Somehow it made him…angry. He shoved the feeling far back into his mind. _How ridiculous! _

"You guys can stay here! We'll handle the next one and be right back!" Davis offered. A dark smile crept on Ken's face.

"I don't think that's a good idea Davis," Cody warned.

"Hey, if I get into trouble I'll just email you guys," Davis said tapping his jacket pocket.

"Well nothing bad's happened so far…" Yolei said.

"Be very careful," Kari said, "We'll wait right here for you."

"If you're gone too long we'll come find you," T.K. added.

"Yeah, yeah T.Y. everything will be okay," Davis laughed.

A blue aura surrounded Flamedramon returning him to rookie form, "I'm ready Davis! Let's ride in style!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Davis pulled out his D-Terminal, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to….Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" The little blue digimon changed to his other armored form.

Davis climbed on top of his digimon, "We'll smash that spire and be back in time for dinner! Let's go Raidramon!"

Ken's smile grew bigger. This was too perfect. He didn't even need half of his plan now. The goggle-headed dolt separated himself. The perfect opportunity had given itself to him.

"Should I get the Airdramon?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes," Ken couldn't keep the glee from his voice, "This couldn't be better! Make sure to send the other Digidestined something to play with."

….

A bolt of lightning struck the control spire sending it crashing to the ground.

"Awesome job Raidramon! I knew we'd be fine!" Davis cheered, "Let's head back and rub it in T.P.'s face!"

The auburn haired teen jogged towards his partner. He'd almost reached him when the ground started shaking violently. It cracked underneath him and his orange boot caught on some of the upturned dirt. He yelped as he fell.

"Ow, dammit!" he groaned as he pulled himself slowly to his feet. There was a slight burning sensation coming from both of his knees. He looked down and both of them were bright red and slightly bleeding, "Aw man!"

"Davis!" Raidramon growled, "Watch out!"

Davis spun around to see a large and very angry looking Drillmogemon, a dark spiral gleamed around the digimon's leg. Breaking into a run towards Raidramon, Davis sputtered various insults about Ken including his stupid evil control spires, stupid evil darks spirals, stupid evil hair, and his stupid evil face.

"Now, now that's not very nice to call your Emperor," an all too familiar, and all too unwanted voice called.

Davis peered up as he ran spotting the blue haired demon atop an Airdramon. He was sporting his usual Emperor outfit and a whip was clutched in his hand. The goggled boy's thoughts went back to his previous night's dream; he swore he felt the chain that had held him captive. He shook it off.

"Ugh! When are you gonna give it up? You're Ken Ichijouji! A Digidestined just like us! KEN ICHIJOUJI!" Davis screamed, giving him the adrenaline to speed up to his partner. Raidramon leapt full force at the drill-nosed digimon growling as the two of them tumbled over the uneven rocky ground.

"You'll call me Emperor soon enough! And how is my worthy adversary?" Ken asked his psychotic grin wide.

Davis knew he should be contacting Kari or Cody, he griped the D-Terminal in his pocket_. I don't want them to think I can't handle this_… _What would Tai do_? He let go of the device and took his hand from his pocket. _I can do this_! _I'm not afraid of Ken; he's a kid just like me_!

"What do you want Ken?!" Davis shouted, "Why don't you come down here and take me like a man?!"

"Have it your way," Ken motioned for Airdramon to land.

"Good! Bring it on!" Davis was pumped. Ken might be smart and athletic, but he was sure he could overpower him. Tai would be so proud! He might even tell Kari that she should date him!

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted. A blue bolt of thunder shot forth from the black digimon, but was blocked by the arrival of a DarkTyranomon. It growled and swung its enormous tail which collided with Raidramon sending him into the air. The lightening digimon retaliated with an Electric Bite attack into the other digimon's tail.

"Looks like things are heating up! Davis I think I could use some help here! Call the others!" Raidramon evaded another attack from both digimon who crashed into each other.

"Raidramon!" Davis turned immediately to his partner, running towards him full force. If he could just reach him and they run he'd call his friends as soon as they'd escaped. Suddenly he felt a stinging on his wrist as something wrapped around it forcing him backwards. His back hit the ground knocking up a dust cloud, as well as the breath from his lungs. He gasped for air.

"Now where do you think you're going? I thought you were going to 'fight me like a man?'" Ken mocked stepping closer readying his whip again.

Davis quickly got back to his feet. He didn't care that he covered in dirt, his knees were bleeding, or even that Ken had brought him down in one lashing of his whip, "Two on one is dirty! Call one off!"

"When I have the chance to crush this bothersome pack of data that's been foiling my plans? I don't thin-" Davis didn't let the Emperor even finish his sentence, he collided his fist onto the Emperor's cheek. He had only realized what he'd done when he saw that Ken's glasses were slightly askew and he held a hand to his cheek.

"Don't ever call Veemon a pack of data ever again!" Davis was really sick of him saying that his digimon or any other digimon weren't alive.

"You'll pay for that!" Ken's smirk was gone.

"Come on!" Davis shouted, but the controlled digimon attacked harder than ever. The goggled boy pulled back his fist readying another punch for the Emperor.

"I have more digimon waiting just over that hill. You hit me again and all of them will come here," Ken said calmly, "So I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The dinosaur digimon roared and spit fire at Raidramon. He dodged successfully, but was tackled by Drillmogemon. Raidramon hit the ground and slid, he dug his paws into the dirt and sent out another Thunder Blast. It hit the Drillmogemon knocking him away from another attack, but he wasn't prepared for another tail swipe from DarkTyranomon. Raidramon went flying once again and smashed into a nearby boulder. A flash of blue light radiated around Raidramon's body and flashed back to Davis's D-Terminal transforming the lightening digimon back into an unconscious Veemon.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in chapters. Just got back from vacation in Florida and also got a new job. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 3** – _The Emperor's Prize and the Leaders' Fall _

"Veemon!" Davis cried out for his partner dropping his frozen mid-air punch. His eyes burned trying to hold back tears as he ran towards the rocks.

"Take another step and I'll slap a dark spiral on him," Ken threatened.

Davis froze. He stared at his digimon laying unmoving on the boulder next to the building sized digimon standing over him ready for their Master's next orders. Ken take control of Veemon? He instantly thought of when Agumon was under Ken's control. He swore he'd do everything in his power to never let anything like that happen again, "No!"

"Alright, now that I have your attention," Ken said, "I'd like to make a trade."

Davis's shoulders shrugged and his head dropped, "What do you want?"

"Giving in that easily?" Ken asked.

"What do you want, Ken?" Davis couldn't take his eyes from the blue digimon. _Please get up Veemon_… How could he have been so stupid! He should have called his friends in the first place! They said they were waiting for him. How long had they been gone? Maybe they were coming to save him! He had no choice; he would have to stall Ken until they showed up!

"You always whimper when your friends are in trouble, it makes things so easy," Ken said the smile returning to his face, "You can have your precious digimon back… but I want something in return. First I want you to apologize for the insults and the pain you inflicted on your Emperor. I think you remember the last time. Just like that… only better."

Wasn't he ever tired of making him get down on his knees? He felt disgusted but he had to keep him talking. He swallowed hard. This would hopefully not make him hurl, "Fine. On my knees? Face first in the dirt or are you going to take off those glasses and let me look into your dazzling eyes?"

Ken actually took a step back like he'd been popped. He was quiet for a moment, it felt like hours. Davis started contemplating going over and grabbing Veemon, when Ken started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked.

"I am going to enjoy your humiliation," Ken said, "You want to drag this out huh?"

Was Ken onto him already? He wasn't sure, "If you'll… er… forgive me."

Ken smirked. He slipped off his glasses, "I'll grant you your wish. Get on your knees and I want you to look right into the eyes of the ruler of this place. I want to see your sincerity."

_This is for you _Veemon_…._ The auburn haired leader walked straight up to Ken. He dropped to his knees letting his gloved hands dig into the tiny rocks. He tilted his head up looking straight into Ken's eyes, "Digimon Emperor, I'm sorry for insulting you and punching you. Please spare Veemon."

They stared at each other. Ken seemed to be frozen again. Davis wondered if he had sounded too fake, he'd tried. He didn't move an inch, afraid Ken might give the go ahead to hurt his friend.

Ken roughly grabbed the goggled boy by the chin. He pulled him closer to his face, "Very nice Motomiya… However, there's been a change in plans. I've changed my mind on what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" Davis eyed him suspiciously. Ken's eyes looked more strange than usual. He couldn't place the expression.

"Well… I was going to spare your pathetic digimon for your digivice and D-Terminal. However, I could use a pretty boy like you around. I'm sure you've got some uses. So now my worthy adversary, Davis Motomiya… my prize for today is you!"

Davis felt his insides run cold. His eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't just heard that had he? Ken Ichijouji wanted him… why? Did he want to try to make him use Veemon against his friends? No way… he'd never hurt his friends! But what if he tried to make him or he'd hurt Veemon? He was vaguely aware that Ken had let go of his chin, but he didn't move. His brain scrambled for answers that he couldn't grasp.

"That's an interesting look..." Ken whispered in the boy's ear.

The goggled boy recoiled and rolled back onto his feet, "Why do you want me?"

"Like I said Motomiya, you have… uses," Ken said looking Davis up and down, "Oh by the way, Veemon will be joining us."

Davis didn't like the way Ken was looking at him, "You said Veemon could go free!"

"Don't believe everything you hear," Ken laughed, "Are you going to come quietly or do I have to have you restrained? Though pleasurable for me, I don't think you'd enjoy it too much."

"If you let me get Veemon," Davis stood his ground, "I'll go quietly if I can get Veemon."

"Follow me Motomiya," Ken said, "I'm not giving you choices. In fact soon you won't have any choices at all, but the ones I give you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis asked anger growing. He did everything! He just bowed on his knees to this guy! It didn't matter what he did now… Veemon was going to be taken and there was nothing he could do. This whole thing must have been a trap…

"You'll find out," Ken smirked.

"You think you can just do whatever you want?! Order people and digimon around? What gave you the right? Not get enough attention from your parents? You are-"

Davis didn't even notice the other move, he only felt the blow. He gasped and crumpled to the ground and everything went black.

…..

Ken considered leaving the boy lying in the dirt. How dare he? He didn't know anything! He lifted his whip ready to strike the unconscious boy. As he lashed it down he felt his arm and hand slight the path of the whip and somewhere deep inside of him was screaming no. The black whip struck the dirt kicking up a small cloud.

_What was that_?

The blue haired emperor looked in all directions and saw no one, but the digimon who were awaiting his orders. Shaking his head he re-coiled his whip. It didn't matter. He'd gotten more than he wanted. He won. He beat this so called leader of the Digidestined!

Feeling a rush of air, he looked up in the air and saw Wormmon riding on another Airdramon. He motioned for the digimon to come to the ground.

"Did you get his digivice?" Wormmon asked.

Ken had almost forgotten. This was getting better by the minute. He might need this boy to make the blue digivice work. He laughed. This was too perfect. He bent down turned him over reaching into his pockets he removed his Digivice and D-Terminal. He pocketed them in his own.

"Airdramon!" he shouted to the one he was riding previously, "Get that blue digimon over there! And follow us!"

Ken knelt down and picked up Motomiya. He was heavier than he looked. He carried him over to the landed Airdramon. He stared at his face, noticing a stray strand of hair that trailed away from the small spikes.

"_Fine. On my knees? Face first in the dirt or are you going to take off those glasses and let me look into your dazzling eyes?" _The boy's voice rang through his head. He caught himself as he was brushing the hair away. What was he doing?

"You're bringing him? I thought you just wanted his Digivice?" Wormmon asked.

"Plans have changed Wormmon," Ken said simply.

"_Digimon Emperor, I'm sorry for insulting you and punching you. Please spare Veemon_." His brown defiant eyes had made his head spin. It was at that moment when he decided that Davis Motomiya was his prize. It was impossible that this boy had this effect on him. He had to find out why… Why did he stare at his picture so intently? Even more so he had the urge to dominate this so called "leader." He wanted to extinguish every ounce of fire and determination from those eyes. Digimon were so easy to manipulate and control, but this… this served a new challenge. He would enslave this boy… Then maybe he wouldn't feel this way anymore when he looked at him.

…..

"Davis Where are you?! If you are hiding I swear I'll have Greymon sit on you!" Tai shouted from atop Greymon's shoulder. Kari and the others had gotten into some trouble when they were ambushed by a large group of the Emperor's digimon. He and Izzy came to their aid with Greymon and Kabuterimon.

At first he was shocked that Davis would run off on his own when it was such an obvious trap, the young new leader was so hotheaded. Then, he realized he would have done the same thing at his age. Maybe that was why Davis did it in the first place? He couldn't let anything happen to him. Though he was no longer the leader of the Digidestined he couldn't help but to feel responsible for the new kids.

"There's Veemon!" Kari broke him out of his thoughts.

"Davis too! And the Emperor has him!" Cody said.

Ken was standing on an Airdramon with Davis unmoving in his arms. Why was he holding him?

"What did you do to him? And Veemon?" Kari asked, he could hear the worry in his sister's voice.

"Ken, what are you up to?!" Tai shouted.

"Let them go!" TK demanded.

"Oh your former leader?" Ken laughed, "He's decided to change allegiances! I would love to stay and chat, but I've got lots to do! Next time you see your friend it will be on the opposite side of the battlefield!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Ken?" Yolei asked, "You're going to blackmail him into fighting us? Davis is a jerk sometimes, but he wouldn't do that!"

"You'll see," Ken said the glee still in his voice.

"You're lying!" Tai yelled, "Davis is our friend! Let's go get him Greymon!"

"Dark Tyranomon! Drimogemon! Attack!" Ken shouted. Then he pulled out his whistle and blew it hard.

"Oh no not again!" Yolei yelled.

"What does this mean?" Tai asked, but he didn't need to. He saw a large group of digimon all sporting dark spirals headed straight for them. They had no choice; they had to fight the onslaught of controlled digimon. Greymon let him down just in time before he was tackled by a Unimon.

Tai knew Greymon could handle the other champion level digimon. He ran hopelessly towards Ken and Davis, but the Airdramon was lifting them off the ground rising higher and higher from his reach.

"Izzy! Have Kabuterimon go up there!" Tai said.

"Tai, there's no way… they're gone," Izzy said quietly.

"DAVIS!" Tai shouted. He dropped to his knees. What were they going to do? What would they tell Davis's family? Most importantly… What was Ken going to do to him?

Alright! That's the end of Chap 3! Did you enjoy? I really hope you did. I re-wrote it about three times to get it to go where I wanted to go. Davis was being very difficult lol. What are the "uses" that Ken is planning for our loveable goggle boy? (Remember this is yaoi.. so it's gotta be good right?)


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to reference a couple things in this chapter. Plus I kept thinking of them as Pinky and the Brain. XD Anyway, as always hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**: _The Emperor and the Leader Chained_

"Get me a drink!" he heard a voice shout in the darkness. The noise was so loud Davis thought his head was going to spilt open.

"Should I get one for Davis too?" a much softer voice asked. He liked this one much better.

"I already said he would eat when I eat and drink when I drink! And if he doesn't then he will just starve! Does that answer your question?!" he now recognized the voice belonging to Ken.

"Yes Master," he decided that this was Wormmon. Yep. He definitely liked the digimon better that that human. He was surprised that he was actually going to feed him though. Maybe he poisoned it?

Davis stretched his body, not quite ready to open his eyes yet. He stretched his body slowly checking to make sure it was alright. Nothing hurt beside his head.

"I know you're awake," Ken stated simply, "I've seen you moving."

Davis slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of a room that was full of many screens. There were two Guardromon standing on either side of the exit. He spotted Ken only a few feet away typing on a glowing keyboard.

"Such a creep, bet you were staring at me sleeping huh?" Davis sat up wanting to test the blue haired boy's mood. He put on a sly grin.

"I did a bit more than that," Ken snickered.

"Huh?" Davis looked down at himself. He didn't like that reaction one bit. There was a handcuff placed around his wrist with a long chain, he wasn't sure where it ended. However, he did notice that his gloves were gone. In fact his whole digital world outfit was gone! His hands went instantly up to his head. He sighed in relief when he felt that Tai's goggles were still there. He didn't think there would be anything left of Ken if he'd taken them.

He was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into a grey pair of pants which were secured with a belt. Both of them were way too long to fit him, and at size too tight, but they were probably just the right size for Ken…. He gasped, "What did you do?!"

"You were filthy," Ken said going back to his work, "You can have your clothes back when they are clean."

"And what about this?!" Davis pointed to his handcuffed wrist.

"This wasn't my first choice, but it's only temporary. I can't have you running around unchecked," Ken held up his arm and attached to it was a handcuff. He followed the chain leading from Ken's wrist to his own.

This wasn't happening! He was chained to Ken! It wasn't around his neck like in his dream, but it was still pretty bad!

"Take it off!" Davis pulled on the metal cuff trying to slip it off his wrist, but he only managed to pinch his skin, "Dammit!"

"Not very fitting for me, but it suits you well," Ken chuckled.

Ken was acting, pretty calm…he was usually cackling about something like a maniac. He was sure by now he'd be torturing him or …

"Where's Veemon?" he asked suddenly looking around. The little blue rookie was nowhere in sight.

"He's fine," Ken replied.

"I don't believe you," Davis said giving him a dark look.

"There," Ken pointed to a screen. Veemon was carrying boxes down a hallway.

"Did you put a dark spiral on him?" Davis asked running up to the screen and putting his hands on it wishing it were like a digiport.

"No, I told him I'd feed you to DarkTyranomon if he didn't work," Ken said, "And if I did you would be intolerable. Get your hands off my screen! You'll smudge them and I just had Wormmon clean them yesterday."

"What are you making him do?" Davis asked ignoring Ken's complaining, "Help build a control spire?"

"How would he make one on the inside?" Ken sighed, "He's cleaning out a place for you to sleep."

"Like… you're giving me a room?" Davis was getting more and more confused. Ken was actually being… a halfway decent human being. Well, besides threatening his digimon and taking him against his will for reasons he still didn't know. And he was neat freak…He could get over that, but he'd still stripped him! He was wearing his clothes! He thought about stripping them off again, but it might just amuse him with the creepy way he'd been acting. He settled with untucking the shirt from his pants and rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Would you rather sleep in the dungeons?" Ken asked.

"Not really," Davis replied honestly. Sleeping on concrete floors didn't sound even slightly inviting, but it really made no sense. He figured by now Ken would be torturing him or at least be locked up in the dungeon. He wasn't even really yelling or being what he usually was…

"So…" Davis finally took his hands off the screen. He found a hard time forming the question, "Uh..why aren't you…"

"Dangling you over a boiling pot, letting you rot in the dungeons, or why I'm not at least shouting?" Ken replied turning back to his screens.

"Well…yeah," Davis walked a bit closer to Ken.

"The boiling pot is cartoonish, letting you rot in the dungeons would be pointless, and shouting just raises my blood pressure. I need to stay in good health to control the digital world," Ken didn't look up once from his computer screen.

"So…you're gonna be…nice to me?" Davis asked.

"Of course not, like I told you before I have uses for you. One is studying you. I can't do that if you are being tortured or locked up," Ken explained, "And before you ask I'm studying what makes you my worthy adversary. It can't be your academics as I'm sure your grades are abysmal. You don't strategize obviously since I captured you fairly simply. On top of that so far you've only displayed a one-track mind."

Ouch. Ken might not be yelling, but he was still an ass, "Okay! I get it!"

"However, so far you've managed to defeat me every time without serious losses," Ken stopped typing.

"That's right!" Davis grinned, "And I will keep doing that."

"Good," Ken smirked.

"So that's it?" Davis asked. Ken was just going to watch him? Did he want him to try to cause trouble? Maybe he thought he could pick up on his patterns and try to predict what he would next? Like Izzy does when he's trying to find out what he would be up to next? He didn't usually make up his mind until the last minute anyway. _Good luck with that Ken_.

"That's it? You think the only thing I'm going to do is just watch you?" Ken laughed, "No. That's a very short project, until I've completed what I have in store for you. I've given myself a very specific time limit on that before the real fun starts, Motomiya."

"What's the real fun?" Davis asked.

"Now, now I can't give away all my secrets. You'll find out soon enough. For now you should savor the last of your freedom," Ken returned to his typing.

He kept saying weird things like this! He didn't need to complete a project to blackmail him. He was already doing a good job of that already. Either way the tone in Ken's voice was extra strange… he didn't like the sound of this project. Not one bit.

"I've got drinks!" Wormmon cheerfully waddled into the room carrying two large cans.

"What took you so long," Ken snapped snatching the can away from the worm digimon.

"I didn't know which one Davis would like…." Wormmon flinched away from his Master and timidly offered the other can to Davis.

"Hey thanks!" Davis said taking the can and opening it, "Dude! How did you know this was my favorite?!"

"Well to be honest it's the only kind we have because it's Ken's favorite too," Wormmon blushed.

Davis had to stop from spewing the drink all over Wormmon. He coughed and beat his chest to get it to go down.

"And what's so funny?" Ken asked, "And why did it take you so long?!"

"Their kind of heavy.." Wommon replied quietly.

"You like the same stuff I do," Davis kept laughing and pounded his chest to make sure it went down, "The same drink, soccer, you are just like me. You know if you weren't evil and trying to destroy the Digital World, I think we would be friends."

He could hardly believe the words came out of his mouth, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He had enjoyed playing soccer against him. He also had down right admired him before he found out he was evil. Maybe…

"We are not the same. I'm the Emperor and you are beneath me. Don't forget that." Davis could feel Ken's icy glare through his glasses. He quickly resumed his work, "Now don't bother me. I have a lot of work to do."

"So do I," Davis grinned shrugging off Ken's angry response. This was his craziest plan he'd come up ever. It might not work, but he didn't have much else to lose. Ken had a digimon and a digivice just like the rest of the Digidestined, so there must have been a time when he wasn't evil! Or else the Digital World wouldn't have sent him one right? He was going to try to get Ken to become good… and befriend him!

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – _The Emperor's Headache and the Leader's Mischief_

A couple of hours had passed since his captive had woken up. He'd complained and whined a lot at first, but now he was sitting on the floor chatting with Wormmon. Ken wasn't sure what he'd meant by him having a lot of work to do, but he didn't think he was doing a good job of it by chatting with him.

Ken looked back to his work. He had small screens up with various running numbers and letters. The code to his new dark spirals. One's that could work on a human… a particular human. One who was sitting unawares in this very room. He thought it was quite amusing he hadn't figured it out yet… he'd dropped so many hints. He must be more thick than he originally thought…

The spirals were not hard to design… but he was hitting some snags. Of course they worked on a digimon… they were all data. It was very simple to override them and will them to his control. A human, however, was turning out to be almost an impossibility.

He looked back at Davis. He was smiling and laughing at whatever Wormmon was babbling about. He was so simple minded… sometimes even more so than the digimon. Ugh! And being distracted made him just as pathetic! He turned his head as well as his chair further away from the chattering squirrels.

He decided to start back to square one… where would he put this on the boy's body? It did not make much difference on the digimon, but on a human there were so many signals running through the body… And the fact of sheer will power alone…

Ken sighed. Obviously, it would be in the shape of a ring or spiral. The ankle was too far away from the brain, the wrist was better… but could still have problems. Putting it around his head would be amusing, but would look ridiculous… He snickered at the thought. No…

"So… what evil plans are you up to Ken?" the goggled boy popped up beside his chair causing Ken to leap out of it. Damn him!

"Didn't mean to scare you dude," he was laughing though, obviously not sorry at all, "So… ugh I can't read any of this! I wish Izzy were here! He could tell me how to read and beat whatever it is that you are doing…"

"That amateur?" Ken snickered, "I'd like to see him try."

"Hey, Izzy's probably ten times smarter than you," Motomiya said.

"You think so?" Ken asked intrigued amused by his use of the word "probably."

"Yeah he's managed to outmaneuver you every time," the boy's words were like a point blank shot to the head.

"Why did I ever capture you…." Ken rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache starting…more like a migraine. How was he going to manage him until the ring was finished?

"I don't know. You could just let us go…" the auburn haired boy smirked. Did he seriously think he was being sneaky? He considered dropping everything and wringing Davis's neck. That's it! He started typing furiously on the keyboard. His neck would be the perfect place! Besides the technicalities of the placing… he thought about the humiliation it would be for the boy. Collared like a dog! That would knock him down a few pegs! He started laughing loudly.

"It wasn't that funny," Davis was obviously not amused.

"Don't you have your own work to do?" Ken wished he'd leave him alone. He was starting to regret not tossing him in the dungeons.

"I am working," he said simply.

Ken rolled his eyes, "Yeah…some work."

He continued typing for a few moments. This was much less progress than he wanted to make in one evening. Motomiya was such a distraction! He hadn't even started looking at the blue digivice yet!

"I'm hungry…" Davis moaned.

"It's past dinner time," Wormmon said, "Master could I go get dinner?"

"Whatever," Ken kept typing. He was going to finish at least part of this tonight. His plan was to observe Davis for a week while he completes his dark ring… Though now he wasn't sure if he could stand the boy even that long. He talked nonstop.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Wormmon said a little too cheerily.

"Hey Ken," now that Wormmon was gone there was nothing else for the annoyance to talk to.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor," he corrected him again.

The boy was quiet for a moment. Ken wondered what he could possibly want when his cuffed wrist was jerked by the chain causing his hand to smack across every key on the right side of his keyboard, "Keyboard slide!"

For a moment Ken couldn't move. He stared at the screen hoping his delicate equipment wouldn't get frozen. Numbers and letters typed themselves across the screens. He must have hit more buttons than he thought! He leaned over the keyboard and tried to type something else in. The software proceeded to lock him out. Dammit! He'd have to start all over again!

"Did your system mess up?" Davis asked an unmistakable tone of glee in his voice.

"What do you think?!" Ken's anger was starting to boil.

"Well from the look on your face. I assume I did a good job then," Davis grinned like he'd won some big prize.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Ken knew the boy didn't care, but he felt the need to say it.

Davis snorted and broke out into laughter, "Obviously messed up whatever you were doing. 10 points to Davis Motomiya! "

Ken reacted before he knew what he was doing. He took the chain of the hand cuffs and jerked it with all his might knocking the auburn haired boy to the floor. He only felt slightly satisfied.

"You jerk!" he pulled himself up balling his hands into fists.

"I can't TAKE you anymore!" Ken shouted. He had to have some peace and quiet. Observation over for today! He didn't care if the room was done or not! He started stomping out of the room dragging the complaining idiot behind him.

"Huh?" Davis followed, "Where are we going?"

Wormmon came waddling down the hall struggling with two plates of food "Where are you going? Should I bring the food?"

"HE DOESN'T GET FOOD TONIGHT!" Ken picked up one of the plates and hurled it. It shattered leaving broken porcelain and food dripping down the wall, "Have some digimon clean this up! I don't care who!"

"Hey! You can't starve me!" Davis shouted.

"Watch me!" Ken continued down the hall.

They reached the end and he punched the button on the wall which opened into a small elevator. He stepped in.

"I'm not getting in that!" Davis crossed his arms.

Ken couldn't even respond to this. He grabbed at the chain again and jerked it hard causing Davis to fall forward right into him. He responded by grabbing him and they both fell to the floor of the elevator.

The auburn haired boy had him pinned. He found himself paralyzed under his brown gaze. Damn him… Why did this happen every time? The blush had crept on his cheeks.

_He's very handsome_….

"Are you…blushing?" Davis looked like he finally got a very funny joke.

That voice again! It was the same as before! Ken closed his eyes and shoved the goggled boy off of him, "Don't be absurd! My face is red because you shut down my program!" DAMMIT!

"Yeah…whatever…I did that?! Cool!" he seemed to be begging for death.

Ken hit the elevator for the upper floor. Just one level. Don't kill him. Just throw him in his room and leave him for the night. To help him he pictured the dark ring around the goggled boy's neck and forcing him to do degrading things… like cleaning his boots… or doing his laundry…

_Or other things_….

"Shut up!" Ken shouted aloud.

"Huh?" he said.

Ken didn't answer. The elevator door opened and he went to the second door where Veemon and a few of his digimon slaves were still working.

"It's not done yet master!" one of the digimon said.

"Done enough! All of you leave! Except for you," Ken pointed at Veemon. They stepped into the room. It had a bed, TV screen, and a bathroom connected on the inside. It was done enough. Ken removed a key from his pocket. He snatched Davis's wrist roughly and unlocked it, then he unlocked his own and put it into his pocket.

"This is where you will be staying, you're lucky I don't throw you in the dungeons!" Ken shouted as he headed for the door.

"Wait Ken! I-" Davis started.

"DON'T CALL ME KEN!" he shouted. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

….

"Jerk!" Davis called out the door hoping Ken could hear him. For good measure he gave it a good kick. He'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing his orange boots anymore and his foot which was clad in only a sock collided with the thick door, "Damn!"

"Davis?" a tap on his shoulder reminded him that his digimon was still there.

"Veemon!" he spun around and hugged his partner, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? You were stuck with Ken!" Veemon looked at him, "Where's your clothes?"

He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks from the thought of Ken stripping him, "It's a long story… but I'm fine!"

"So what's the plan?" Veemon asked. He was thankful Veemon didn't press him over the clothes thing, but then again Veemon might not get why that would be upsetting…

"Plan?" Davis asked.

"To get outta here!" Veemon said, "An escape plan!"

"Well…" Davis poked his fingers together. He'd been so busy talking to Wormmon he hadn't thought about escape.

"You haven't?" Veemon's eyes went wide.

"Usually I leave that stuff up to the other guys.." Davis joked.

"You know they aren't here…" Veemon raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you have your D-Terminal?"

"Oh yeah!" Davis said shoving his hands into the jacket pocket that was not there. They both sighed.

"Well I want to escape… but there's probably like a bazillion digimon here under Ken's control right?" Davis said.

"Like that's ever stopped us," Veemon replied.

"I think… well..maybe.." Davis couldn't find the words. How could he say this to his partner? The one behind him on everything… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Come on Davis," Veemon tugged on his shirt, "Remember what I said the other night?"

"Yeah… I know, but I think… you'll get mad… or think I'm crazy," Davis looked at the floor.

"Well… Davis I already think you're crazy," Veemon laughed, "What if I promise not to get mad?"

"Fine…" he said, "I think… Ken isn't all that evil…" Davis said slowly, "I think… he could be a digidestined like me or TS."

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"Well… he has a digivice… and Wormmon told me he's his partner…" Davis answered.

"No kidding?" the little blue digimon's mouth hung open.

"Nope! And he said Ken didn't use to be evil when he was a little kid…" Davis was happy Veemon was taking him seriously.

"I guess it makes sense," Veemon said, "So how do you know he's not just evil now?"

"Well… he's not hurting us right now… and he's kind of just like the rest of us. I mean we like the same soda…" Davis rambled, "I think maybe we could make him good somehow…"

Veemon was quiet for a moment then he smiled, "Well if you think he could be good, than I think so too. I'm behind you Davis, no matter what."

Davis felt his eyes burning… No way was he going to cry like a baby! He hugged the little blue digimon, "Thanks. We'll bail if we get the chance, but I think we can do this."

"How?" Veemon asked.

"No clue," Davis stood back up grinning, "But I kinda pissed him off… so I guess we don't get to eat tonight."

"Ugh Davis…" Veemon sighed, "I thought you wanted to make him good… I don't think making him mad is a good way to do it."

"Yeah, yeah… I know… it just came out of nowhere…" Davis said looking around the tiny room, "What's in here anyway."

"Well we got most of the junk out of here…" Veemon answered.

Davis looked around the room. There was a bed with a tiny nightstand. A screen took up half the wall, "Cool TV!"

"There's a little bathroom too," Veemon added.

Davis's stomach gurgled loudly and he laughed nervously, "Wanna see if we get movie channels?"

…

Ken held the blue D3 up and turned it over in his hand. He'd retired rather early due to Motomiya's antics. After tossing and turning a bit in his bed, he decided to take a look at the D3. He pressed a few buttons, but it remained on the same screen as before.

_It won't work without him_…

"Tell me something I don't know…" Ken said aloud.

The voice was silent.

He held up his own black digivice next to the blue one.

_They are the same_… _Maybe… He could be right.._

The voice was much louder this time… Was it because of the blue digivice…or Motomiya? He threw it to the floor, "Tell me who you are."

_I thought you knew everything_?

"I'll find out and be rid of you soon enough…" he laughed, "So it is of little importance."

He was expecting the voice to respond, but it was quiet. Ken turned to the blank screen at the opposite end of his room. He grabbed the remote and turned it on flipping the camera channel to Motomiya's room to make sure he wasn't up to anything. The shirt and pants he'd put on him earlier were on either sides of the room. The black goggles, however, were neatly placed on the nightstand. The auburn haired boy was dressed only in his boxers sprawled out on the bed with the blue digimon. His socks were hanging halfway off his feet.

_He's cute when he's sleeping_… the voice chuckled.

"Nonsense…" Ken felt that same burning on his face. Dammit! How long had he been staring? He turned away from the screen and pulled the covers over his head. He needed to finish that ring…

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**So exhausted! X.X Had 1 of multiple orientations for my new job. I got a part time TA position for middle school special ed. Now I've got 2 jobs again! Sorry posting might become a little slower, but I'll do my best to keep up! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Emperor vs. The Leader **

Davis thought being captured by his mortal enemy would be dangerous… scary… or at least exciting… The truth was he'd never been so bored in his life… well except for maybe math class… or history class… well yes there were other times he had been this bored, but for now he didn't want to think about it in case he got extra bored.

The day had started interesting enough…

"Wake up Motomiya!" he heard a voice snap.

"But... mom I was up late…" Davis pulled the covers over his face. He was not ready to face the sun, "I had a dream… this pervy Emperor guy… he kidnapped me and changed my clothes! He saw me naked! I think I think that's grounds for skipping school right?"

"I'm not your mother Motomiya!" the voice shouted.

Davis felt the blanket being pulled from him and he instinctively latched on, he opened his eyes and immediately let go. Ken was standing there with his blanket. He quickly sat up. Yep definitely not his mom and he definitely wasn't going to school. He was kidnapped by this guy who was looking down at him in his underwear. It sounded like the beginning of a bad porno…on a site he accidently, very accidently clicked on. He couldn't help himself… he started laughing hysterically.

"While I have no idea what you are laughing about I'm glad you think of me as your emperor," Ken smirked.

His laugh died… Did he just enjoy being the killer of fun and happiness? He rolled his eyes, "I do not! "

"He was just asleep," Veemon defended and rolled out of bed.

"You can help Wormmon today," Ken pointed to the door. The little worm digimon was peeking around the corner with a clipboard in his claws.

"You better be nice to Davis," Veemon glared at Ken as he passed, "Hey Wormmon you got any food? I'm starving!"

"Donuts…" Wormmon said timidly.

"Alright!" Veemon cheered and the two were gone, "Good luck with the plan Davis!"

"Veemon!" Davis shouted. He'd have to give his partner a good noogie later for that.

"What plan?" Ken's tone was suddenly defensive.

"Oh just the work I was up to yesterday," Davis grinned. He liked to leave Ken wondering for once.

"Any stunts like yesterday…" Ken threatened.

"I know…you'll probably do something terrible to Veemon…" Davis was getting tired of his threats, "What are you going to make him do anyway?"

"He'll spend time with Wormmon checking that things are running the way they should. They will mark it off, basically doing nothing…" Ken replied.

Davis raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"He thinks he's helping. It gets him out of my hair for a while," the blue haired boy shrugged.

He tossed his digital world clothes at him, "Now get dressed unless you want to show off your boxers?"

"You'd like that too much," Davis snatched his clothes and started to put them on.

"I would… " Ken was still smirking.

Davis grinned puffing out his chest a little, "So you like my tan bod huh?"

"Well that so called bod… is certainly impressive," Ken replied.

Davis's grin turned dark. He couldn't let Ken win…

"You called me…what was it yesterday…Oh yeah! Pretty boy!" Davis dropped his t-shirt and crawled out of bed half-dressed and attempting to walk as lewdly as possible, "So I bet you want me to walk around like this huh?"

"Now you're dreaming…just get dressed!" Ken 's face flushed and he took a huge step away from him.

"Aw come on Ken… I saw you blushing!" Davis laughed.

"Just hurry up!" Ken snapped. Now he was pissed… Davis mentally gave himself a noogie. Not the best way to make friends… but it was easy to play off of him… Usually his friends wouldn't play along. They'd just roll their eyes and move on. He smiled and went back to putting on his clothes.

"Way better!" Davis said happily as he slid his goggles back onto his head. It was awesome to have his own clothes back. Ken's were too long and too tight…

"One more thing," Ken pulled out the handcuffs from the previous day from his pocket. He put his own wrist in one and he walked closer to him.

"I won't run," Davis glared at the handcuff.

"Hold out your wrist," Ken demanded.

Davis groaned and stuck out his wrist before Ken could black mail again. Ken took his wrist and quickly clamped on the handcuff. Davis pulled his wrist back feeling more annoyed, "Do I get to eat today at least?"

"We will start the day with breakfast," Ken said, "I will tell you all the rules and what you need to know. Follow me."

Davis sighed and followed Ken into the tiny elevator outside his room and they went to a new floor, "This place sure is big… Is it to scale of your ego?"

"Not quite," Ken smirked, "Its needs a few more floors."

"Did you just…make a joke?" Davis stared at him.

"It won't be when I've taken over," Ken replied.

Davis sighed, "Never mind."

"Might as well get started," Ken said as they exited the elevator.

"I feel a speech. Ken I hate speeches… like you don't even know. Can we skip it and I'll just be like…50% not trouble. That's good enough right?" Davis offered. He really didn't want to listen to a bunch of rules…that's what school was for and this was not school.

"Rule number 1. Don't call me Ken," Ken wasn't in for bargaining.

"Ugh!" Davis covered his ears.

"Don't be a pain Motomiya," Ken pulled the chain.

"Fine… if you don't like Ken maybe I should just call you Kenneth," Davis said.

"Ken is not a short form for any other name," Ken said stopping in front of a door on their right, "It's just Ken."

"Okay so I'll call you Ken then," Davis grinned.

"That's not what you are to call me," Ken snapped turning around.

"Well I'm not calling you Digimon Emperor," Davis said, "Or lord or master or any of those lame titles. So it's either Ken or Kenneth."

"Hm… I like the sound of master. I'll have to remember that. Thanks Motomiya," Ken chuckled. He turned and opened the door.

"Yeah right you probably-food!" Davis stopped. A long table was set in the middle of the room with food already on it. He dashed for it and started pigging out. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. He thought about Tai and the other digidestined who had to make do without sometimes… He had a greater appreciation for them… even Mimi.

"Can you not eat like a barbarian?" Ken walked behind him and sat down.

"Don't know when my next meal will be…" Davis eyed him, "Might starve me."

"Don't cause any problems and you can eat," Ken picked up a cup and took a drink.

"Can't fight nature," Davis shoved another huge mouthful in.

"I beg to differ," Ken was staring at him from across the table. It sure was strange to be sharing a meal with Ken… Then it hit him… eating…chain… This was just like his dream! He coughed nearly choking on his food.

"Oh… my…God!" Davis coughed out pounding on his chest. He took a giant gulp of water.

"And what exactly is your problem?" Ken asked picking up his fork and starting to eat his own food.

"N-Nothing! Just… ugh… thinking," Davis finally got his food down. He took some deep breaths.

"Yes… thinking and chewing must be difficult for you," the blue haired boy chuckled.

"Yeah well I think and chew all the time! In fact I'm doing it right now," Davis stuck another piece of food into his mouth and chewed it hard. Damn Ken…such a smart ass.

"Don't hurt yourself," Ken was still chuckling.

Davis finished his plate, but Ken had already put his fork down. He looked like he barely touched his, "You gonna eat that?"

"Yes…" Ken replied.

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Davis asked.

"Because I don't eat like a garbage disposal," Ken sounded slightly disgusted.

Davis sighed. He might starve after all. At home he usually ate at least two plates easily on his own. His mom always wondered where he put it… His stomach gurgled and he laughed nervously.

"I might be willing to give it to you though," Ken's lips curled into a smile.

"Really? Awesome… maybe you're not so evil…" Davis stuck out his fork to reach for it, but it was blocked by Ken's, "Hey!"

"You didn't let me finish Motomiya. You can have it for a price," Ken sounded way too happy. He should've known Ken wouldn't just let him have it.

"Fine," Davis said quickly. When it came to food he'd throw dignity in the toilet.

"Looks like I've learned another weakness of yours… food," Ken's voice was amused, "Well… let's see…"

"Hurry up! It'll get cold!" Davis complained. It seemed to take Ken forever to do anything, "Bow down and say some stupid thing? Come on and pick!"

"Well… you do seem to enjoy bowing to me so go ahead and start with that," Ken crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

Davis rolled his eyes and stood up. He bowed next to Ken's chair, "You are the almighty giver of awesome food. Can I have it now?"

"Ah uh… not yet… you didn't ask correctly," Ken shook his finger, "Address me as 'master' and ask me politely if you can have my food."

"You gotta be kidding me," Davis groaned.

"I guess you don't want it…" Ken taunted. It must be revenge for outsmarting him earlier with the Ken thing. Fine. He'd play dirty too.

Davis touched Ken's knee and tried to find his most pleading voice, "Master…"

Ugh… For the bacon… for the bacon… Pretend to be sweet talking the bacon… Oh sweet sexy bacon…

"Uh?" Ken seemed stunned from the contact a blush was creeping up his cheeks again.

Davis was inwardly suffering through the turmoil of laughing or throwing up. He let his hand slide a little further, "Master would you please let me have the left overs on your plate? I know I'm not worthy… but surely you'd let me have a taste…"

Take that Ken! He won… Not just the food either… he'd beat Ken at his favorite one up game. He looked up wanting to see how far he'd blown his mind, but Ken wasn't shocked. In fact… he had a creepy smile on his face that made him want to run, but his legs wouldn't listen. Ken reached out his gloved hand and touched the top of his head. He felt the long, thin fingers running through his hair petting him. They lingered gently pulling through the small spikes. His cheeks started to burn and he felt… No!

Ken leaned down and whispered in his ear, ""Good boy… you asked so nicely… I'll give them to you as a reward."

"Ugh," Davis shook off a shiver and smacked his hand away, "I think I'm suddenly full…so full I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ken lifted his glasses, "Don't try to best me Motomiya. I'll eat you alive. Now, I've got work to do and you've got things to learn. Let's go."

He didn't want to move, but somewhere his brain was still responsive. He stood up and followed the psychotic boy out of the room and back into the hallway. It was in the elevator that he finally dared to think again. He ran his hand through his hair. He regretted it because his first thought was _why did it feel so good_?

….

After the embarrassment at breakfast was when it started rolling down the hill into the valley of boredom. Ken went on and on about stuff that he either didn't understand or care about. He had to know he wasn't listening right? I mean he was facing his computer and talking and talking while Davis was looking at things around his main control room. Davis concluded he just liked to hear himself talk.

"Did you understand all of that?" Ken asked.

"Ah huh," Davis grunted for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He'd learned if he didn't at least respond to that then Ken would say it all again. Meanwhile he had a bigger mystery he wanted to solve. He crouched down on the floor and started feeling forward in the dark room.

"What are you doing?" Ken turned and looked.

"Mapping," Davis replied feeling a few more feet forward.

"That doesn't make sense," the blue haired boy said.

"Only to you," Davis continued.

"You're going to get dirty," Ken warned.

"Oh well, they are my clothes," Davis obviously didn't care.

"Okay… What are you mapping?" Ken asked.

"None ya," Davis didn't want to say he was secretly trying to find out where the floor and the wall met, but it was driving him crazy. He just couldn't see it, "Shouldn't you know anyway since you're supposed to be "observing" me?"

"I'm very busy," Ken sounded insulted.

"You don't look that busy to me," Davis said.

"That's because you are a moron," Ken stated.

"If I'm such a moron why do you need to observe me?" Davis stood up.

"So you don't break anything," Ken said matter of fact-ly.

"Well if you let us go I won't break anything," Davis mimicked his tone.

"Nice try Motomiya, think you tried that yesterday," Ken sounded less than amused.

"Hey it could work," Davis defended.

"In your dreams," the blue haired boy said.

"Ugh don't remind me of dreams…" Davis complained.

"Oh?" Ken sounded interested.

"None of your business!" Davis snapped.

"You must be warming up to then Motomiya. You're even dreaming about me," Ken laughed darkly.

Davis felt his face break out with heat again, "No way! You're evil! With a capital E!"

Ken laughed harder, "You're a pain, but you're also amusing to no end."

"And you're boring to no end," Davis retorted.

The rest of the day continued in a similar manner. Davis would occupy himself with wondering around the room and Ken would type away at whatever he was doing. The only times they ever left was to go back to the same room to eat. He was happy when Ken finally left him alone in his room again that night. Veemon was there waiting for him. He wondered if the next day would be as boring as this? Or if Ken was ever going to let slip whatever secret project he was working on.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last. I was asked when the lemon was coming. I don't want to spoil anything, but it is coming… Hold on and enjoy : ) **

**Chapter 7** - The Emperor's and the Leader's Bet

"You're not saying anything today Motomiya?" Ken asked not bothering to look up from his computer. He knew the auburn haired boy hadn't moved. The chain hadn't clinked in at least an hour.

This morning he shocked the goggled head boy because he'd brought another set of his clothes for him to wear. Ken found it revolting he wanted to wear his clothes multiple days in a row. They would smell. There was also nothing wrong with the clothes he'd picked out for him, a pale blue button up and another pair of gray pants. He finally put it on after much resistance and ended up complaining most of breakfast about how boring they were.

Then he was even more shocked over the fact he wasn't wearing his Emperor clothes. Ken sighed and told him that even he wore different clothes. Though this wasn't entirely true, his closet consisted of multiple copies of his preferred outfit, but for some reason he had decided on something else, a simple light green shirt and khaki pants. It bothered him slightly that he couldn't remember why. He found this happened often if he was having a conversation with Motomiya…

"No," Davis answered a dull tone in his voice. He hadn't encountered this. Usually he was full of energy and asking all sorts of silly questions or playing his one up perversion games. As ridiculous as they are it was interesting to see how far he would go, Ken would always take it a step further than he could stand. He enjoyed watching him recoil.

"So are you still plotting?" Ken asked, sure he was up to something new. He just had to figure out what before he caused some type of mayhem.

"No," Davis said in the same tone. The chain did not even clink.

"Is your plan in motion?" his typing slowed. He learned he had to ask Davis in multiple ways or he would think he was being sly, which was typically never the case. He just couldn't pin point what he could be up to.

"No," he repeated.

"Has it already been accomplished?" he stopped typing, but what could he have done? He'd been here this whole time.

"No." Davis answered.

"Can you say anything other than no?" Ken turned around to face him. Even being absolutely quiet and compliant the boy was irritating. He thought he'd be lying on the floor rolling around or at least sprawled out in some crude position waiting for him to turn around so he could say something perverted, but he was doing none of the above.

"Try again later," Davis sighed. He was lying on his side facing the wall away from him.

_He's depressed_…

There was that damn voice again. It had been a few days since Davis had been kidnapped and it had grown louder and louder. He knew that this at least had something to do with him, but like with most things lately it laid just beyond his grasp.

So what if he's depressed? He's a prisoner. The dark ring is almost finished. He won't remember anything anyway.

_Then why don't you do something nice for him? Since he won't remember anyway?_

Are you sure you aren't a Davis aura? Did you think you we're being clever?

_Of course not Digimon Emperor after all you are the most clever. I was merely making a suggestion. Didn't you want to observe him correctly?_

Correctly? He hadn't tortured Motomiya or even really locked him up. What was he missing?

_You claimed that you wanted to know what makes him your worthy adversary correct? And you also mentioned wanting to see his natural behavior. Is this what you consider his natural behavior? _

Ken looked at Davis lying on the floor, he was not.

What would you consider being nice? Ken just could not peg who or what this voice was or what its motives were besides to bother him… It has only commented. It has never asked anything from him until now. Maybe if he played along with what it wanted… it would show itself for what it was? Then he could be rid of it.

_Davis is a pretty active boy. Since he's been here he hasn't been able to be active. My suggestion would be to let him go outside and burn his energy. Maybe kick him a soccer ball? I think you'd get better results than the ones you are getting now. _

I suppose. We'll play it your way… for now. Ken stood up, "Motomiya, get up."

"Why?" he asked sitting up, and turning in his direction. His features were bright and his eyes were filled with hope.

Ken had learned over the past couple of days to quickly avert his own so he would stop freezing up after seeing them, "I'm going to reward you."

The smile fell from his face, "I'm not doing anything weird today Ken. I'm not in the mood."

"Not that!" Ken snapped, "Just follow me!"

Ken heard the clinking of the chain behind him to know that the boy was following him. They exited the main control room and headed for the elevator. Ken hit the number for the basement level.

"We're not going to your bedroom are we?" Davis asked cheerily, just from leaving the dark control room there was a major change in his demeanor.

"Wormmon!" Ken chose to ignore his comment and pressed a button on the elevator, "Bring a soccer ball and six slave digimon to the outside of the base in the next five minutes!"

"We're going outside?!" Davis basically shouted. His brown eyes were wide, "Are you letting us go?"

"Of course not you dolt. You're like a dog. You need to be let out sometimes," the elevator reached the basement level and they stepped out.

"Whatever, you're still letting me go outside. Can I at least have no handcuffs?" Davis asked as they walked down the hall, "I won't run…"

"Not like you could. I'm having guards to watch you and chase you down if you try," Ken stopped in front of one of the doorways that lead outside. There was a keypad mounted on the wall next to the door.

"Maybe my friends will pass by…" Davis said hopefully. Ken pulled the key to the handcuffs from his pocket and unlatched Davis. He rubbed his wrist and stretched it above his head.

"They aren't in the Digital World," Ken tapped buttons on the keypad knowing Davis would not be able to remember them. The boy was not very observant, "They are in school."

The door clicked and Davis bolted out into the bright sunlight laughing. Ken quickly stepped out his eyes trying to adjust to the light and he halfway wondered if Davis would try to escape. The goggled boy was rolling in the grass still laughing like a maniac.

"You're going to get dirty Motomiya," Ken rolled his eyes standing over him.

"These are your clothes. Like I care if they get dirty," a sly grin formed over the boy's face. Ken hadn't seen this smile in a while. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach.

_Did you miss that smile? _

I must have eaten something disagreeable.

_It didn't happen until he smiled._

Don't be ridiculous.

_ Well then maybe you need to take a break for a while…_

What?

He looked away from Davis trying to push the odd comment from his mind. He looked to the field his base was currently positioned in. However, the feelings weren't going away this time like they had in the past. They washed over him, only this time they were much stronger. He felt like he was going to be swept away in a tide.

Ken stared at the grassy meadow void of trees save for some in the far off distance where a dark control spire spiked from their midst. A slight breeze picked at his hair, he wondered how a place that existed inside the computer could feel so real? Maybe he should give this place more credit? He felt something hard hit the back of his leg.

He quickly turned around to spot a soccer ball a couple feet from his leg. He stared at the black and white ball. Memories of dominating the soccer field flooded into his mind. He remembered the first time he scored the winning goal. The air hitting his face and smell of the freshly cut grass of the field were strong that day.

"Hey you playing space cadet?" Ken looked up and Davis was running towards him.

"No," his voice sounded distant as if he hadn't used it in a very long time.

…

"So… you wanna play?" Davis indicated the ball putting on his biggest grin. Since he'd brought him outside and given a soccer ball maybe they could have a rematch, though it had been a while since they had played in the Real World it was still fresh in his mind. This time he wouldn't let Ken win for sure.

"Play… with you?" Ken asked. He had an odd tone in his voice. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe he was just going to laugh at him and call him a moron or something?

"Yeah, a rematch!" Davis walked closer to him. Ken was staring at him again. He waited for a retort about kicking his ass, but the blue haired boy was silent, "Don't you remember?"

"F-fine. I'll play you…again," Ken's face went bright red and his threatening tone felt very forced. Now it was Davis's turn to stare like a space cadet. Something was wrong…

"What's up with you?" Davis asked picking up the ball.

"N-Nothing is up with me! Now let's just play!" Ken demanded.

"Fine," Davis dropped it, but only because he really wanted to play. They decided on the goal lines and that the first to score five points would win. The two stood facing each other with the soccer ball between them.

"So how about we make this a little more interesting," Davis said.

"How so?" Ken asked a small smile forming on his face. Davis hadn't seen a smile like that before. It looked more real than any expression he'd ever had and it suited him well. Maybe his attempts at being friendly were finally working.

"Whoever wins… gets something," Davis offered, "Like if I win, no more handcuffs. I hate those things."

"I thought you'd ask for your freedom," Ken started rolling his sleeves back, "But I guess you knew it was pointless."

"Pretty much," Davis replied, "So what do you want if you win?"

"Well… since you seem to hate the handcuffs so much. I thought of something even better," Ken was still smiling.

"What could be worse than those damn handcuffs?" Davis asked slightly irritated. He didn't like the sound of this.

"If I win you have to wear a collar instead of a handcuff," the blue haired boy grinned playfully.

"What?!" Davis took a huge step back almost tripping over himself, "No way !"

"Are you going to chicken out?" Ken teased, "What would your friends say? Giving up on a little soccer match to me?"

"Oh it's on like Donkey Madness now!" Davis shouted, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Yeah… I beat that too," Ken smirked, "1…2…"

"3!" They both shouted at once. Davis kicked the ball, but Ken did nothing to stop him. It started to roll across the field at a quick pace. He started racing towards it with everything he had, but Ken breezed right on by him reaching the black and white ball well before he did.

Before Davis knew what was happening Ken breezed by him, "Gotta be quicker than that, pretty boy."

Davis turned his head in time to see the soccer ball hitting the net of his goal. He looked to Ken who was smiling and laughing, "That was just practice! It's on now!"

Ken collected the ball and they met in the middle again, "Only 4 more goals to go… Better watch out."

"Worry about yourself Ken…" he said. Ken was unbelievable fast. He might be as good as Tai… He couldn't give up though! No way was he going to wear that damn collar!

"1…2…" Ken started the count.

"3!" they shouted in unison. This time he'd keep the ball in his possession! It didn't seem to matter what he wanted though. Ken simply slipped the ball behind him with his foot easily removing it from him.

"Hey!" Davis shouted attempting to steal it back, but once again Ken was speeding down the soccer field towards his goal. He knew it was too late. The ball was once again striking the net.

"2…0" Ken dropped the ball in front of them again, "I'll take it easier on you this time…"

"No!" Davis shouted, "What kind of victory would there be in that? I'm going to beat you… This time I'm really ready!"

He couldn't help but notice Ken stare at him for a moment, "Okay Davis. 1…2…"

"You said my name!" Davis froze.

"3!" Ken shouted taking the ball around him, "Got a problem, Davis?"

"N-no!" he shouted chasing the blue haired boy keeping right on his heels, but not quite reaching him. The ball found its way into the net again, "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" Ken jogged to the ball and picked it up, "I didn't touch you."

"Ugh!" Davis groaned, "You know what you did!"

"Scored a goal on you?" he had that same look in his eyes again. It was… different. He just couldn't place it and it was driving him crazy! Maybe that was affecting his soccer. He had to pull himself together! Ken only needed two more goals to put him away then it was goodbye to his dignity.

"Whatever! Won't happen again!" he knew he had to focus now. Don't look him in the eyes or listen to his words. Keep his eyes on the ball.

"3…2…" Ken started once again.

"1" they shouted and Davis immediately took the ball. He dashed across the field as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"Oh my… looks like you might score… Can't have that now can we?" Ken whizzed by him, but did not even try to steal away the ball. Instead he stood guarding his goal.

"I will beat you Ken!" Davis shouted kicking the ball with all his might. His heart pounded as it soared through the air at an insane speed. The ball rolled across the blue haired boy's fingertips nailing the goal.

"Yes! Ha! Take that Ken!" Davis jumped punching the air, "Told you I just needed a warm up!"

"Well play time is over then," Ken walked calmly towards him with the ball.

"You gotta be kidding me… you weren't still going easy on me were you?!" Davis couldn't believe that. It was impossible.

"It's time for me to end this game," Ken's tone had changed again and his eyes were cold. This was the Emperor; while they were playing he'd somehow forgotten.

"Getting a big head Ken?" Davis asked, "You're only ahead by two now."

"Good boy… you can count. You want me to pet you again?" Ken's smile was dark.

"Ugh you are so weird!" Davis felt his face turn red.

"Oh well… maybe after you're wearing the collar… I've got the perfect one in mind for you. It will really bring out those eyes of yours," Ken continued eyes locked on his neck.

"Shut up and let's play!" Davis indicated the soccer ball, "Or I'll just take off with it!"

"Have it your way Motomiya…. Take off with it… Go ahead," Ken laughed.

"No way," Davis said, "3…2…"

"1!" they shouted. Ken easily stole the ball away from Davis and scored in less than a minute.

"What just happened?" he stared at the blue haired boy. How was he this good? One more goal and he'd be in collar city… What could he do? No, he couldn't think like that! Keep your head up! If you lose… take it. Then re-challenge him. Don't ever tell the others it happened.

He stepped in front of Ken for the sixth time, "You ready Ken?"

"I should be asking you that Motomiya," Ken laughed, "I told you I had enough games for today."

"3…2…" Davis started the countdown. He couldn't let Ken get under his skin again.

"1!" they shouted and Davis swiped the ball and sped towards Ken's goal.

"And now I've won…" he heard Ken's voice whisper in his ear. He shook it off, but the ball was no longer at his feet. The blue haired boy was headed towards his goal with it.

"No!" he bolted across the field reaching Ken just as he was kicking it away from him.

Davis felt his whole body freeze as the ball nailed the net, "No…."

"So... Motomiya," Davis could hear the glee in Ken's voice, he couldn't bear to look at him. He knew the exact smug face he was making.

"Yeah…yeah… I lost," Davis groaned. The feeling of losing to him and listening to the gloating he was going to do was worse than the collar, "Let's just get it over with."

"I wonder what your collar size is…" Ken laughed.

Or maybe not…

….

This was definitely worse than listening to Ken's gloating. He tugged on the brown collar fixed tightly to his neck for the millionth time since Ken had slipped it on him that evening. Ken made a big affair of it laughing and saying weird stuff that made Davis want to punch him in the face. He stabbed the potato on his plate with a fork. Stupid Ken. Stupid collar. He looked over to where his smug ass highness was eating dinner across the table wearing the same stupid grin he'd had all afternoon.

"Something wrong Motomiya?" Ken asked words dripping with fake sweetness, "You look upset…"

"Shut up Ken," Davis glared at him, "You know exactly what's wrong."

"I'm afraid I don't," Ken leaned against his hand, "Why don't you tell your master, pet?"

That asshole! He was not going to give him the satisfaction, he just had to try to get this thing off as soon as possible… how could he do that? Ah! "I challenge you again tomorrow!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Ken asked.

"Soccer! I want to play you again at soccer tomorrow!" Davis stood up, "I'll be sure to beat you!"

"Hmm.. You think you can beat me after losing so badly today?" Ken chuckled, "Alright Motomiya. I'll defeat you again. Just remember this; the stakes will be higher than that collar tomorrow."

"You're on Ken!" Davis's scowl had changed into a determined smile. He might lose and have to do something worse tomorrow, but he had accomplished something. Though Ken was still a creepy, evil mastermind, he saw a change in him when he went outside. It was a small glimpse, but if he could keep getting Ken to go outside and to do things then maybe that side might get stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

**More story for your enjoyment!**

**Chapter 8**: _The Leader's Realization and the Emperor's Kindness_

"How many days have I beaten you now?" Ken laughed as he handed over the soccer ball. The smile lighting up his features was genuine and friendly. Davis had learned to tell the difference in the four days that had passed since they started playing together.

"Yeah…yeah…well I'll beat you tomorrow," Davis took the ball from the blue haired boy. He found it hard to describe Ken now besides the strange theory that there were actually two of him lurking about.

"You always say that," Ken was still smiling. First there was the Emperor Ken. Now he was a creepy asshole. He was the one who kidnapped him and was planning to do those secret horrible things to him. He was also the weirdly perverted one who liked to pet his head. He shook off a shiver. Now this guy, the one standing in front of him, was like a totally different person.

"And eventually I will!" Davis said sitting down in the grass clutching the ball in his lap. He wasn't entirely sure how to describe this Ken, besides the opposite of the evil one. Where the Emperor was evil, he was nice. Where Mr. Glasses was creepy perverted, this guy was playful and sometimes downright shy.

"We'll see," Ken replied and sat down next to him.

Davis tossed the ball up in the air and let it come back down to his hands. He saw Ken was watching him. He tossed it up again and Ken's eyes followed the black and white ball, even they seemed different when he wasn't Emperor Ken. They were much softer and lighter than the counterpart's. The ball touched his hands again and he tossed it back into the air. He didn't know how it was possible, but everything seemed softer and lighter about him. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"What are you thinking about Davis?" Ken asked.

"Huh? What? Nothing," Davis laughed nervously, he stopped tossing the ball.

"Yeah… looks like a whole lot of nothing," Ken smirked poking his cheek. His finger was warm against his face and the use of his first name gave him an odd tingling feeling in his stomach. He didn't dislike the sensation and he felt his cheeks burn more warmly.

"Yeah well… if I say it's nothing then it's nothing… Is it dinner time yet?" Davis asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes it should be," Ken answered standing up and dusting himself off, "But I think you have something on your mind."

"Why do you say that?" Davis tossed the ball to him.

"Well your being quiet," Ken caught the ball and tossed it back to him, "You're never quiet unless there's a problem."

Davis caught the ball again and tossed it, "There's no problem."

"There was some force behind that one," Ken replied and tossed harder, "There's obviously something since your face is as red as Flamdramon's armor."

"Okay well maybe there is, but it's not like I'm gonna tell you," Davis barely caught the ball and tossed it back even harder, "Come on sometimes your king of the asshats and other times you're really cool and really nice…and you even look different! You look soft and cute!"

The ball streaked by Ken rolling down the nearby hill to the bushes below. Davis clamped a hand over his mouth. What did he just say?

"It's dinner time, Master," Wormmon and Veemon were running across the open grassy field, "How come you're just standing there?"

"Davis!" Veemon called, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'll just get the ball!" Davis bolted towards the hill.

"No I'll get it!" Ken didn't seem to want to be left to explain why they were just standing there either.

"Humans are strange…" Veemon shrugged watching the two boys run out of sight.

"Where the hell did that damn ball go? Ouch!" Davis earned a sticker from one of the bushes. He held his prickled hand, "I'd have Raidramon fry you!"

"You have to be more careful. Now hold still," Ken sighed. He took his hand, causing the auburn haired boy to jump. His hand was so warm. It sent tingles up his whole arm and he felt the familiar warmth in his cheeks. Ken turned his hand up quickly finding the sticker still stuck to his hand.

"I'll take it out myself," Davis wanted to pull away, he could feel his heartbeat quickening, but Ken had a firm grip.

"I think I see the soccer ball," Ken indicated with his eyes.

"Where?" Davis looked and felt a quick sharp pain, "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"It's out," Ken stated holding up the sticker between his fingers.

Davis rubbed the sore spot on his hand. He glanced up at Ken who had a strange look on his face, he still hoped he was the nice one. He smiled at the taller boy, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ken quickly turned around looking at the sticker bush much more carefully than he had. Yeah, he was still the nice one. He didn't want to push his luck though so he looked at another bush a little further away.

"Hmm," Ken stood up holding his hand out.

"Did you get one too?" Davis asked surprised that he would even possibly get one with how slowly he'd been looking.

"No," Ken answered and Davis saw a tiny chip-like thing lying in his hand.

"Oh! Tai told me about those!" Davis ran over grabbing his hand, "Which symbol is on it? Courage? Friendship?"

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked.

"You don't know what that is?" Davis asked, "I thought you knew everything?"

"Well enlighten me Davis," a blush was creeping up on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment of not knowing or from the hand contact. Davis took his hand off of him.

"Well Tai says they are called crests. All the older Digidestined had one well Kari and TP had ones too, but they had to give them up," the goggled boy was so excited his words were practically running together. Maybe this could mean the older kids' digimon could reach ultimate level again!

"Slow down," Ken said, "So these are the old Digidestineds' crests? Why would one just be lying in a bush? That would not make sense."

"I guess not…" Davis looked closer at the symbol on the crest, "I don't know what that symbol is supposed to be."

Ken dug in his pocket and pulled out his black and gray digivice, "Maybe it will react. At least it might give a clue as to who's it might be."

"Hey where's mine?!" Davis asked.

"Hidden," Ken replied bringing the D3 closer to the tiny crest.

"Ugh!" Davis groaned, but was too curious about the crest to continue to rail him.

The black D3's screen started to flicker and both it and crest began to glow with a soft purple light.

"What does this mean?" Ken asked.

"I think it might be yours," Davis blurted without really thinking.

"Why do you say that?" Ken gave him a strange look.

Hmmm… why had he said that? It did react to his Digivice though. Davis laughed, "I said you're a Digidestined and here's proof!"

"I think you are mistaken, but I'll have to take a closer look later. I think we should head back now. I'll have a digimon find the ball later," Ken said quietly. He stuck both the D3 and the tiny crest into his pocket.

Davis followed Ken back up the hill a few paces behind him. He thought Ken had looked really sad. Then, it hit him…. Maybe something was stopping Ken from being a Digidestined? What if there was something way bigger than Ken being the Emperor? He shook his head… or maybe he was just trying to make an excuse for Ken to actually be good because he…liked him?

More confusing still was he didn't even know in what way he liked him, a respected enemy, rival, a friend? His heart pumped faster as his mind wondered further…more than friends? An image appeared in his mind, his foot slipped and he screeched as his face collided with the dirt.

"Ugh… stupid brain coming up with weird stuff," Davis rubbed his nose as he sat up.

"You alright Davis?" Veemon popped up and helped his partner to his feet.

"Yeah yeah…" Davis tried to rub at the grass stains on his pants.

"How did you fall?" Ken asked looking very curious, "There wasn't any sticks or roots on the hill."

"Can we just go eat? I'm starving!" Davis forcefully changed the subject. For extra measure he bolted back off towards the base. There was no way he was going to dare say what mental image had popped up in his mind.

….

The image stuck with him through dinner. He watched Ken take a bite slowly off his fork. It was like he knew and was teasing him! Well he really had no clue… but it still drove him crazy! It caused the tiny scene to replay. He and Ken sitting very close… Davis leans in with his fingers tangling into Ken's blue hair. He feels his own being gently tugged and he kisses him gently.

"Do you have to eat like that?" Davis asked sounding more irritated then he meant to be.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" Ken sounded genuinely upset going so far as to put his fork down.

This was also adding to the wildfire that was going on inside him at this moment. Usually when they came back inside Ken went back to asshole Ken. It wasn't that he liked that jerk, but he would have rather dealt with him and told him to go jump off his own control spire. He didn't know how to deal with this Ken… in a normal way.

"No-nothing-I-just-" he started to shovel food in. Why was he picturing this? He liked Kari! He liked girls! His own brain argued with him… The only girl he'd ever even had interest in was Kari… and part of that reason was she was Tai's sister. His mind started to spin. When was the last time he even thought of her? His brain answered for him. He hadn't thought about her once since Ken had started being nice to him. His thoughts were consumed with befriending him and being near him.

"You've been acting strange today," Ken said and continued to eat, "Are you feeling ill?"

"No no! I'm fine!" Davis laughed nervously.

"Don't lie Davis," his blue eyes met his own, "You're terrible at it."

"How do you know if I'm lying?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Your voice pitch changes," Ken replied simply, "I'll go get you some clean clothes for tomorrow from my room. You can head back to your room when you're done."

"You're going to let me go by myself?" Davis asked.

"I would think by now you can find your room, unless you need me to hold your hand?" Ken had a slight grin as he left the room.

"That's not what I meant!" Davis hollered after him. For once he didn't finish his plate. He stood up shoving his hands in his pants pockets. He grumpily made his way back to his room complaining very loudly the whole way. The only ones who heard were an occasional slave digimon who rolled their eyes at him. He ended up flipping off a particularly rude Kiwimon before he entered his room and let himself fall face forward onto the bed.

A feeling like a rushing wave swept over him and his anger faded. He finally found the right words. They were really simple and he could hardly believe it. He was attracted to Ken… in more than a friendly way. The more he dwelled on it, the worse the images became in his head. He rolled in the bed taking the neatly made blankets for the ride. Stupid feelings he couldn't understand! He rolled until he felt a bump. It was the TV remote. He clicked on the TV where it was showing some sappy, vampire chick flick. He remembered his sister fawning over this movie. The girl was currently lip locked with the vampire. He made a gagging sound as it went on commercial.

"What are you complaining about now?" Ken stepped into the small room with a fresh pile of clean clothes. Davis found himself staring at him. He must have showered, there was water dripping from his smooth blue hair, it looked more like it did in the real world. He thought it suited him much better than the crazy emperor hair. He'd also changed into a set of PJs that matched his eye color.

"Stupid chick flick," Davis mumbled still staring, "Wanna watch it?"

"If you're complaining about it why do you want to watch it?" Ken asked setting the clothes down on his nightstand.

Davis sat up against the headboard of the bed. He patted a spot next to him, "So I got more ammo to make fun of my sis with."

"You have a sister?" Ken asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah… Jun…. I think she was dropped off by aliens or something," Davis said, "She likes to drive Matt crazy… Dragging him on dates and stuff."

Ken chuckled softly, "Have you ever been on date Davis?"

A grin formed on his lips, "Sure I've been on a date! Lots of dates! I'm a pretty popular guy. But I was thinking about asking a certain someone out."

"Oh?" Ken raised an eyebrow, but a small smile was forming on his lips.

"Yeah, we're pretty tight already. I mean they are into bondage and stuff, but I can dig that. They think I look damn sexy with a collar on," he looped his finger around the ring of his collar.

Then Davis fully realized…He was flirting! He ran his hands through his spikey hair, but bumped his hands against his goggles causing the taller boy to laugh more. He liked when Ken laughed. Well when he was actually laughing and not cackling like a maniac. He had to stop flipping out though… There was no way Ken thought of him like that… He wasn't even sure if he really did, but it sure felt real.

"Sounds like it's pretty serious Davis," Ken continued, "But just bondage? What happened to romancing them? For instance shouldn't you kiss them first?"

"Kiss?!" Davis shouted he could feel his own eyes widening as previous thoughts of kissing Ken filled his head again. His hands went to his cheeks feeling warm to the touch. Oh no! There was no way Ken didn't notice that!

"So…" Ken crouched down. He started to crawl slowly across the bed towards him. The goggled boy thought his brain was going to short circuit and he froze, "Hmm…something wrong Davis?"

"No!" Davis sounded a bit higher pitched than he meant to. He looked straight at the TV screen trying to concentrate all his energy into not looking at Ken, "This movie sucks."

Ken leaned against the headboard sitting down right next to him, "Well maybe you should just change the channel?"

"Fine… can find other ways to pick on Jun," Davis grabbed the remote and changed the channel again. There were two people currently lip locked again. He glared at the TV… he thought this only happened in movies! Terrible TV shows and movies matching up with feelings! Davis changed the channel again and again, but nothing could distract him. He could literally feel the body heat coming from Ken, "Everything on TV sucks!"

"Something else on your mind Davis?" Ken asked.

"Why do you say that?" Davis turned to face him. His stomach started to feel strange and his heart was thumping steadily faster. This might have been a bad move. He found himself looking the blue haired boy over and the temptation grew impossibly hard for him to contain. He found his tanned hands moving forward without remembering telling them to.

Davis's large hands gripped the slender boy's shoulders. Ken's blue eyes widened and surprise started to fill the features of his face, but amazingly he did not pull away. Was this a sign for him to continue? He wasn't sure. He just knew he could not stop now. He threw out all questioning and doubt. As the goggled boy leaned closer his heart thumped even more quickly, Ken was even more intoxicating the closer he got. Their eyes met and he froze just millimeters from his lips.

"Davis…" Ken's voice was barely a whisper.

It was all or nothing! Davis's hands slipped around his shoulders pulling Ken's body forward and his pale lips gently touched his own.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** – _The Emperor's Return and the Leader's Escape Attempt_

His lips were very warm. Ken had never experienced something so pleasant. He felt a shiver spread through his body leaving a tingling feeling down to his fingertips. The goggled boy pressed his lips with more pressure against his and those pleasant feelings intensified tenfold. This feeling…. He'd been cold for so long… he wanted to be rid of it; he just wanted to be enveloped in this boy's warmth. His hands moved shakily, wrapping themselves around him.

Davis responded by nibbling lightly on his lower lip. An unfamiliar sound escaped him causing him to gasp and pull back. The goggled boy chuckled.

"I..uh.." Ken couldn't form words. His brain was not working correctly anymore.

Davis grinned sliding his hand off Ken's shoulder slipping under his chin his thumb and pointer finger gripping it tightly, "Where are you going?"

Ken opened his mouth in an attempt to answer him, but the auburn haired boy was upon him again only this time pressing his tongue into his mouth. This held an entirely new sensation that caused his whole body to shiver. However he wasn't cold, in fact, his body had never felt this warm. The goggled boy's tongue grazed against his own instantly taking dominance which was not surprising from the leader of the digidestined. Ken never thought the taste of someone in his mouth could be this wonderful.

The heat become overwhelming after taking a glimpse into the brown, fiery gaze Davis had on him. His eyes closed and he felt his body weakening, his arms slipped helplessly grazing his back. Davis's hand that had been griped to his shoulder wrapped around his back and the hand that had been beneath his chin moved to the back of Ken's neck. His fingers tangled into his damp hair tugging slightly. Ken slipped back to the headboard, but not quite touching due to the other boy's hands.

This time Davis pulled away from him causing Ken's eyes to flash open. A fear gripped his stomach. They'd gone too far this time. He allowed himself to meet Davis's gaze again, but instead of finding shame he found something else. He'd never seen Davis look like this. There was a certain air about him like something new had awakened, he was no longer smirking, but really looking at him.

Ken supposed that might have been his first kiss as well, but neither of them seemed to be satisfied with just that. Davis leaned in close and began to press his lips along Ken's jawline trailing down to his neck. Ken's eyes widened as new sounds began to escape him. He assumed it pleased the auburn haired boy as he began to kiss his neck more vigorously. His body felt stranger than it had just a moment ago. He began slipping down again and Davis gently laid him fully onto the soft, disheveled bed.

"Davis?" Ken spoke his name quietly.

"Hmm?" he bent his head lower to hear him.

Ken lifted his shaking hands up and around Davis's neck unbuckling the leather collar. He tossed over the bedside. The auburn haired boy smiled down at him, "Not into bondage as much as you thought huh?"

"You look better this way," Ken was surprised by how soft Davis's tone had become.

"You look pretty good yourself. I'd like to see more though…" he leaned down and was upon his lips again. Ken barely noticed his hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt until he pulled away again to reach the last few of them, "Geez Ken… how can you stand these shirts?"

"They are….practical," Ken answered a smile forming on his lips.

"They are dumb," No matter what the goggled boy was still himself, but he wouldn't want him any other way. He had to admit there was no one quite like Davis and he never wanted to part from him. He had to push the thought away quickly; it made his stomach squeeze uncomfortably. He was here right now….

The last couple buttons came undone and Davis opened his shirt exposing the pale skin beneath. Ken's cheeks had never burned like this, he felt helpless pinned beneath him. He found he didn't mind it too much though. He knew Davis wouldn't hurt or try to humiliate him.

Tanned hands moved slowly to the newly exposed skin. When they finally made contact Ken let out a small whimper. He continued to touch his chest gently in crisscrossing patterns causing his skin to tingle.

"You really like that huh?" Davis questioned with a playful smile.

"I…su-suppose," Ken stuttered as Davis let a finger trail away from its usual path and glided gently over his nipple causing a sharp pleasured sound from him.

Ken didn't think it was possible, but Davis's smile grew wider. "Aw come on Ken… tell me how you really feel. Do you like me Ken?"

The goggled boy began to kiss his collarbone occasionally running his tongue over the sensitive area. His fingers had moved away from their random patterns and focused on his nipple causing it to swell beneath his teasing.

Ken's mind started to feel hazy. It had been hazy for a while now going in and out of consciousness, but this was different. He began to pant as his moans escalated from Davis's touch.

"Davis… I…" Ken started, "I…"

_How touching_…

Ken froze. Oh no… Not you again. I thought you were gone.

_You think I would just lie down and let someone else take over_? _Sorry Ken but I'm not quite as pathetic as you are._ The voice laughed loudly in his head threatening to split it open.

"Ken, are you ok?" Davis asked. The auburn haired boy had sat back up, but was still positioned on top of him.

A sharp image showed clearly in Ken's mind causing his eyes to burn as tears formed in them. Davis was on his knees…a dark ring tightly bound around his neck… covered in bruises and cuts… No! Stop it! He knew that image was not his own thoughts. The other side was starting to flood his mind again. He had to get out of here!

"Ken? Ken?" Davis started to shake him, "Talk to me! Did I hurt you?"

"Get off!" Ken snapped in the harshest voice he could muster, but was strained due to the large lump that had formed in his throat. He shoved Davis as hard as he could knocking the boy off to the side.

I'm so sorry Davis…. Ken grabbed his shirt trying to pull it around his chest. He could hear Davis shouting at him, but not understanding a word as he dashed from the room. I'm so sorry…

_What's this Ken_? Ken could feel that he was starting to lose control of his body. His feet were slowing.

Leave me alone! Ken clutched at his head stopping completely now.

_I understand now_… The voice started laughing again causing Ken to clench his eyes shut tightly slumping against the wall.

What do I not understand?

_Nothing you need to concern yourself with Ken. You've misbehaved… Giving yourself over to the enemy like that… You should be ashamed. It was foolish of me to allow you so much freedom. You have damaged my image._

The throbbing was unbearable. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Ken thought over and over. The pain started to ebb away. I'm sorry… He felt so exhausted…. If he just slept a little maybe the pain would go away altogether? An image of spikey hair, goggles, brown eyes… Davis…

Fool. The Digimon Emperor stood up and dusted himself out of habit. How could he have forgotten that side? He had to be careful from now on. Ken slept for now, but it would not last as long as that boy was still trying to draw him out. There was something about him that made Ken stronger. He'd been working on the dark ring while Ken had slept after being worn out from the soccer games, but it was still just a prototype… It didn't matter.

"Play time is over Motomiya," the Emperor laughed loudly.

….

"What have I done?" Davis stared down at his hands. His heart was still thumping hard against his chest as he stared at the place Ken was laying just moments before. Did he do something wrong?

"Davis?" Veemon asked entering the room.

There was only one thing he could think of to do… He and Veemon had to escape! The other Ken must have taken over. He would escape and then go get his friends, he could explain everything, and they could work on a plan to save Ken. He couldn't do this on his own. The feelings that had grown from being around Ken were not helping.

"Are you ok Davis?" Veemon put a hand on his arm.

"Veemon," Davis looked to his partner, "We have to get out of here."

"But… I thought you were going to try to make friends with Ken?" Veemon asked as Davis hopped off the bed. He picked up his flame jacket and gloves off the floor.

"I am… I'll explain later," Davis slipped his jacket on and put the gloves back on his hands, "Let's just try to get out of here first. I think we have a pretty good chance right now."

"Why do you say that?" the little blue digimon's voice was curious.

"Uh… I'll explain that later…too?" Davis felt his cheeks flush, "Let's go pal."

The two left the room and headed down the hall quietly, "Davis… shouldn't we try to get the D3 and D-Terminal so I can Armor Digivolve?"

"Oh yeah! But I have no idea where to look. Ken said he hid it," the goggled boy checked around the corner to make sure no slaves were there. They entered the elevator at the end of the hall.

"What about the main control room? He works on a lot of stuff there," Veemon offered.

"Good idea! Glad I thought of it" Davis grinned down at him, "We'll have to go to…this floor!"

"Davis…" Veemon groaned.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They waited a moment to make sure they didn't hear anyone coming. Davis looked down at Veemon who looked very focused. He hadn't realized how little he'd seen of his partner in the past few days. He was used to him being around all the time and he missed the little guy. Surely no one was down here. It was silent. A grin formed on his lips. He popped the blue digimon on the back of his head sending him jumping. Veemon turned and Davis broke out into a run.

"What was that for?" Veemon asked grumpily.

"Better hurry up Veemon!" Davis looked back to Veemon who was chasing after him. He wasn't watching where he was going and thought he had plenty more room to run before reaching the control room, but ran into something tall and hard. He hit it head on.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted a worried tone in his voice.

"Ow what the hell?" Davis rubbed the side of his face finally looking at what he had run into.

Before he could react a black gloved hand grabbed his wrist, "My…my… what are you doing down here Motomiya? Shouldn't good little boys be in bed?"

"Ken!" Davis froze. Ken was back in full Emperor getup including the spiked hair. He tried to see his eyes behind his glasses, but the lighting left a glare. Was this really the Ken he had been kissing back in his room? He couldn't move.

"That's Emperor to you," he snapped turning around and pulled him by the wrist, "Now come with me."

There was an edge to his voice that made Davis's hair stand on end. This definitely wasn't the same Ken from earlier. There was no way. He stood his ground, "What are you planning to do?"

"The time for your observation is up, Motomiya," Ken replied a wicked smile forming on his lips, "You're going to get to see what I've been working on these past couple weeks. It's a custom present just for you. I think you'll learn to love it."

"What are you talking about?" Davis started to yank his wrist, but Ken held it tightly.

"You still haven't figured it out? Ken chuckled, "Shouldn't take too long then."

"Let him go!" Veemon shouted, "I won't let you do that!"

"Ha! What are you going to do? You can't even digivolve!" Ken laughed harder.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon jumped forward and tackled the Emperor taking all three of them to the ground.

"Ugh…" Davis pulled himself to a sitting position.

"Hurry Davis!" the blue digimon took his hand and hauled him to his feet immediately breaking out into a run, "I know what his plan is!"

"What? What is it?" Davis panted trying to keep up with him.

"A present just for you… and when he was talking about losing your freedom," Veemon explained, "Davis I think he made a dark ring for you."

"How? They only work on Digimon!" Davis and Veemon rounded the corner. A siren started to blare in the hallway.

"I'm not Izzy! But I think we should get out of here! I don't want to find out!" Veemon said, "I think we can get out this way!"

"There they are!" two voices shouted from behind them.

"In there!" Veemon shouted and the two ran into another elevator. Davis slammed the door close button. It shut just as the Guardramon reached the door.

"Where do we go?" Davis asked.

"The B Button!" Veemon jumped and hit the button himself. The two leaned against the wall as the elevator made its descent.

"A dark ring that could work on people," Davis said quietly. He said he'd been working on it since he'd been kidnapped. Did that mean he could have played mind games with him just to distract him? If it really worked… it wouldn't just be used on him, but Kari… TK… Cody…Yolei… the other Digidestined. What would stop him from using them to not just control the Digital World, but the Real World too?

"It'll be alright Davis," Veemon cracked a tiny smile, "We'll stop him."

"Yeah…" Davis clenched his fists, "I won't let him slap a dark ring on me! I'll shove it up his…."

The elevator jerked violently as it made a sudden stop knocking Davis and Veemon onto the floor.

"What vulgar language Motomiya," Ken's voice played over a tiny speaker in the corner.

"Bite me asshole!" Davis jumped to his feet glaring at the tiny speaker wishing it would explode.

"Disobedient dogs need to be punished," Ken said, "I'll be seeing you soon."

The elevator came back to life the floor they had just left lighting up again.

"Davis? What do we do?" Veemon asked.

"We'll just have to fight our way through or go down trying!" Davis repositioned his goggles.

The elevator stopped and its doors opened. Ken was standing there and behind him was the two Guardramon from before as well as a group of Gizamon.

"Are you going to come quietly Motomiya?" Ken's smirk was larger than Davis had ever seen it, "Or are you going to make things difficult?"

"No one ever said I was easy," Davis grinned back.

"Then your digimon will suffer for your mistakes," Ken replied.

"I won't let you put a dark ring on Davis," Veemon stepped in front of Davis putting his arms out.

"Don't worry Veemon I didn't you leave out," Ken replied, "I have one for you too."

"You can keep it," Davis said, "Why don't you put it on yourself?"

"Enough chitchat. You're just stalling, but no one's here to save you this time. Gizamon attack Veemon and restrain him. Guardramon I want you to restrain the boy. Bring them back to the control room," Ken turned and walked off.

"Any ideas?" Davis asked as the slave digimon advanced.

"Nothing! But I got to try anyway!" Veemon put his hands to his side, "Vee Headbutt!"

Veemon launched forward smashing right into the first Gizamon. The two tumbled over and the other Gizamon jumped on their prey.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted pushing at the orange digimon, "Get off of him!"

It didn't work no matter how hard he pushed. The aquatic digimon treated him like an extra annoying fly shoving him off to the side. Before he could move the two Guardramon were upon him grabbing his arms and hoisting him off the ground.

He kicked his legs uselessly in the air trying to strike them, "Let me down! Let me down right now you stupid robots! I have to help Veemon!"

The robotic digimon started to walk towards the control room carrying their protesting baggage. Davis wriggled as hard as he could, the metal of their hands cutting into the skin on his arms.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted on the verge of tears. What could he do?

The door to the control room opened and they took him inside. Ken was waiting there with a piece of black metal gripped in one gloved hand.

"Ken!" Davis spat his name, "I won't ever forgive you!"

"Well I think this might change your mind," Ken held up the dark ring as if he was showing his greatest science project, "As soon as I put it on and snap my fingers you'll be taking orders from me. Guardramon let him on the ground, but hold his arms tightly."

Davis's feet touched the ground and his arms were held firmly behind him. Ken did not waste any time. He was in his face in just seconds. The dark ring was just inches from him. It didn't look any different from the ones used on the digimon, it was black metal with tiny symbols scribed on the outside that faintly glowed purple.

Davis glared at him with the most intense anger he could find within. How could Ken do this to him? Was there two sides to him? How could the other side let this happen?

"Don't look at your Emperor like that Motomiya," Ken's gloved fingers lightly brushed his cheek, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Let me go…" Davis groaned. Ken slipped those damned fingers to his chin gripping it firmly, even changed Ken's touches still had a lethal effect to his body and he hated himself for it.

"I can't wait to see those defeated eyes turned up to me," Ken ignored his demands.

Davis realized he couldn't move his head he screamed out other curses at him even though he knew it would do no good it made him feel a little better. Ken slipped the ring around his neck and the cold metal latched around it. A feeling of humiliation rushed through him.

Ken pulled back with a look of triumph, "I think this suits you more than the collar Motomiya. There's only one step left."

"You better get this thing off right now! You'll regret it!" Davis's voice shook with rage. His hands were balled up into fists his nails digging into the yellowed leather of his gloves. He was done with this ridiculous crap. He was ready to collide his fist into the Emperor's smirking face for putting this humiliating thing on him! If he could only move he'd take him out!

"I think you'll regret telling me that… Davis," Davis flinched at the use of his name in that strange tone, "I've shown you my dark side... and now you are going to show me yours."

"Bring it on!" Davis shouted though all his nerves were on edge.

Ken snapped his fingers.

End Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** – _The Emperor's Ring and the Leader's Amusement_

The tiny snapping sound of his fingers echoed though the dimly lit room. Davis braced himself hoping he wouldn't start babbling like an idiot about Ken being some great Emperor or Master or something. He held his breath.

"Release him Guardramon," Ken ordered.

The Guardramon obeyed letting go of his arms and Davis let them drop to his sides. He blinked a few times. Did anything happen? He didn't feel any different. He certainly didn't want to grovel at Ken's feet. Maybe Ken had to give an order first?

"Now Motomiya… I want you to call me Master," Ken's voice dripped with glee.

Davis clenched his eyes shut waiting for his brain to turn to mush or suddenly wanting to fawn over him, but once again nothing happened.

"Don't be shy Motomiya…" Ken cooed.

Did Ken really think he was controlling him? Davis couldn't help but snort, "Master? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there? We haven't even been on a date yet."

"What?!" Ken took a step back, "Why won't you listen to me!"

"Because I don't feel like it!" Davis advanced on Ken cracking his knuckles, "But there is something I feel like doing."

Davis wasn't really sure he really wanted to hit Ken, hell he'd just been making out with him, but he was angry, humiliated, worried, and hurt all at once. Veemon flashed through his mind. He decided to at least going to get revenge for his partner being attacked like that. He raised his fist.

"No! Stop right now Motomiya!" Ken barked the order throwing his hands in front of his face.

The dark ring glowed instantly and he felt a strange throb in his body that spread from his neck to his entire body. His fist stopped mid-punch, "What?"

"Hmm," Ken put his hands down a coy smile played on his lips.

Davis put all his effort into moving his fist forward, but it would not budge forward. He tried just letting it fall down to his side, it instantly fell, "What's going on?"

"Maybe it works after all. I'll have to test this," Ken took a full circle walk around him sounding highly intrigued.

"How about no?" Davis had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Motomiya, lay down on the floor. Now," Ken commanded in a sudden harsh tone

"What?! Hell no! I didn't say you could move!" Davis felt that same sensation from before and body began to move slowly of its own accord. He laid himself down with his back against the cold, hard floor.

"Very interesting," Ken's smile grew wider, "Now let's see, Motomiya sit up."

"No!" Davis held his body to the ground with all his might. The urge disappeared and a new feeling of pure pain replaced it. His body jerked and he sat up.

"Looks like you'll be punished if you don't behave," Ken smirked.

"Shut up!" Davis snapped. For the first time since he was a small child he wanted to cry. He felt stupid and helpless at the mercy of this person. A person he had developed feelings for, who was currently stabbing him in the back. Maybe it was all a joke to try to get him to bring down his guard?

Ken held out his hand in front of him, "Motomiya take my hand."

"I don't want to," Davis groaned reaching and taking Ken's hand. Why wouldn't his own body just listen to him?

Ken smiled darkly. Davis knew that smile. This is what he usually did before Ken made him do something weird, "I have to make one hundred and ten percent sure you are not faking all of this. Now Motomiya… I want you to kiss my hand. Show your new loyalty to me."

"No!Never!" Davis shouted. He tried with all his might once again to hold his head still. The ring around his neck glowed a soft purple sending a wave a pain through him. He cried out in pain. His body started to move itself again. There was nothing he could do. He didn't mind kissing Ken… but this wasn't Ken anymore! His head lowered and his lips touched the leather of the Digimon Emperor's glove.

"Very good. It seems your mind hasn't been controlled, however your body…" Ken laughed loudly, "Is mine."

…..

"Damn spot…" Davis grunted.

The goggled boy was on his hands and knees covered in sweat, soapy water, and dirt. He scrubbed the tiny brush against the stubborn spot that just wouldn't come out.

"I got you some more water Davis," Wormmon pushed against the bucket that was over half his size.

"Ugh!" Davis scrubbed at the stupid spot as hard as he could. He sat up and threw the scrub brush against the wall, "I quit!"

"Davis I wouldn't…" Wormmon started.

"Shit.." Davis knew it was too late. The dark ring around his neck glowed softly and he felt a quick surge of pain that knocked him to the ground. His body moved of its own accord and picked up the tiny brush again.

"Are you okay?" Wormmon asked, "Maybe if I ask extra nice he might go easy on you today?"

"I'm fine…" his pride hurt more than the pain.

Ever since that day he'd been forced into waiting on him hand and foot! He'd had to do a million chores including laundry, painting, scrubbing, and any other odd dirty job Ken felt like making him do. His smug face enjoyed every moment of it…

"I hate him!" Davis shoved the brush into the bucket of clean water sloshing it over the sides.

"Do you really hate him?" Wormmon asked sadly, "I know you have to do what he says, but I think that you can still help him."

"I think he gets all the help he wants," Davis groaned thinking of some particularly disgusting things he's had to do, "Have you seen his socks?"

"Not that," Wormmon said, "When you were playing soccer. I really saw the other side of Ken. The way he used to be."

"Oh really?" Davis's voice leaked with sarcasm, "Probably just keeping me busy."

"No! I think you were really getting through to him!" Wormmon never sounded so serious, "I think you are the only one who can!"

"You saw how that ended Wormmon," Davis indicated the dark ring around his neck. He knew better than to try to touch it. It didn't end out well for him.

"Can you think about it?" Wormmon asked, "I'll go sneak you a bigger brush. There's nothing in his orders that said I couldn't give you one."

"Awesome…" Davis scrubbed the spot just enough so the ring wouldn't punish him again. Did he really hate Ken? At this point he wasn't sure. He knew he didn't like him at the moment and he was currently too pissed to think otherwise.

"I see you still haven't got that spot out," he didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

"It's not going to come out," Davis sat up again.

"Well now you've finally met something that's as stubborn as you," Ken laughed, "But you haven't caused any trouble today so I guess you can stop."

"Fine," Davis tossed the brush in the bucket. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and pass out as far away from Ken and his own thoughts as fast as possible.

"Motomiya come here," Ken ordered.

Davis groaned, but walked over him anyway, "What do you want now?"

Before he could react Ken had quickly grabbed him by his chin forcing him to tilt his head up. Part of him wanted to slap Ken's hand, but the other enjoyed the contact causing him to picture the damp headed Ken from that night. His hands remained still.

"Now now is that any way to talk to your master?" Ken asked.

"You're not my master," Davis rolled his eyes, "Especially not this side of you."

"What are you babbling about?" Ken gripped his chin tighter.

"Something about yourself that you don't know…" Davis smirked.

"Do you think I don't know about it? That was a minor miscalculation, much like your pretty dark ring," he let his fingers glide over it with his free hand, "But like the other little problem I'll fix that too."

"So you aren't Ken are you?" Davis asked.

"I've told you before you pathetic little boy. I'm the Digimon Emperor," the blue haired boy said, "You won't be able to reach him again.

"You wanna bet?" Davis pushed Ken's free hand away, "I'll do it again and I'll send you so far away you'll never come back."

"Even though you've been humiliated you're still as fiery willed and determined as ever. This error will be fixed very soon, which reminds me I have another chore for you tomorrow. Something to help bring you down a few pegs," Ken said.

Davis rolled his eyes, "Nothing can beat your dirty underwear."

"I order you to clean every bathroom in the base tomorrow," Ken ignored him.

"What?! Davis scrunched his face.

Ken released his chin, "I'll make an inspection of each one. They better be perfect or you will be punished."

"Whatever," Davis said. He walked down the hall back to his room. Veemon would be there waiting for him. Ken hadn't put a dark ring on him. He was just confined to the tiny room. It drove him crazy, but he was glad the little digimon was safe. He had to tell him that he was right about the two Kens and they would have to come up with a plan to get the good one back again.

…

Ken typed furiously on his keyboard. So he knows about the other one huh? That means I have less time than I thought. Every time that boy defies me I can feel him stirring. It won't be too much longer and he'll be awake again and this time I might not be able to suppress him.

"Master? Are you still awake?" Wormmon yawned quietly as he hobbled into the control room.

The Emperor ignored him, but he stopped typing. He walked slowly through the process in his head. When Davis would show courage it would make the inner Ken stronger and he could have consciousness. However, if Davis wasn't then surely there would be nothing for him to feed off of.

"Just have to do away with his courage…." He mused aloud.

End Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long… My job has stressed me out to the max… This chapter helped me chill a bit and the next chapter is already planned out and I hope to get it out asap. **

**Chapter 11** The Leader's Break and the Emperor's Fury

"Let's see how you've done, Motomiya," Ken stepped into the small bathroom that was near the control room.

Davis had just finished scrubbing the sink and he was washing his hands in it, "It's awesome. Am I done now?"

"I told you I was going to inspect your work now back up," Ken said brushing by him, "Looks like you did well enough on the sink and floors."

"I know how to clean a bathroom Ken," Davis crossed his arms. He was somewhat annoyed because his mom made him clean their bathroom a few times a month.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Ken answered, "And I already thought we established yesterday that I am not Ken."

"Well duh, but maybe if I keep saying his name…" Davis trailed off.

"That's not going to work Motomiya," he replied.

"We'll see," Davis grumbled crossing his arms stubbornly. He couldn't be sure this Ken wasn't just messing with him, but even if Ken couldn't hear him he was not about to call this guy Emperor. It would inflate that ego even more.

Ken ignored him and started to inspect the rest of the bathroom. Davis took a deep breath, it was now or never and he was in the perfect position. It wasn't the best or the brightest idea in the world, and he would probably pay for it dearly, but he craved least slight revenge for the hell that this side of Ken was putting him through. When he would get good Ken back he hoped he would forgive him, which he was pretty sure he would.

The goggled boy took one look back to make sure Ken couldn't immediately grab his shirt or arm. Then, he simply tore out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell slamming the door shut behind him. He grabbed the mop he left in the hall floor and slid it along the handle to make sure he was good and stuck.

A grin started to pull at the corners of his mouth, but he had to hurry. He heard the angry bangs on the other side of the door and if Ken gave him an order his body would be stuck following it. He dashed down the hall by the control room and picked up a pair of Ken's noise reduction headphones. If he couldn't hear the orders he wouldn't have to follow them right? He slipped the large headpieces over his ears. He was about to leave and gloat at the Emperor's predicament, but the flashing screens of the control room became an all new distraction.

"Let's see," Davis plopped himself down in Ken's chair, "Dude… this is comfy!"

The goggle headed boy amused himself with spinning around in it a few times before the computer screens re-captured his attention. A few programs flashed on the screen. A picture of a dark ring and his own picture appeared on it. Was that for the ring he had on now? His tanned fingers brushed against the metal bound to his neck. Damn thing… He couldn't really understand all of the text and charts, but maybe if he fiddled with it he could shut it off?

He pulled the glowing keyboard towards him and started clicking on the text he could understand. After spending a few minutes hen pecking on the keyboard he found where the ring's settings were. It was not too difficult to shut it off from there.

"Awesome!" Davis felt the latch on the ring give way. It was very hard for him not to take it off and smash it to pieces, but there would be no way he could escape like this. Some digimon will come by and let Ken out any minute. He put the screen back to how it originally was, at least now he only had to pretend to follow Ken's orders. He was still no closer to getting the good Ken back though. What could he do?

He felt a sudden sticky tap on his leg and jumped out of Ken's chair sending it spinning, "Wormmon!"

"Davis what are you doing?" Wormmon asked, "Where's Ken?"

"Uh…heh," Davis grinned sheepishly removing the headphones, "He's taking a long bathroom break?"

"He sounds really angry. I'll have to let him out," Wormmon said, "Or we'll all be in trouble."

"Yeah… I'm sorry Wormmon," Davis replied, "I just had to have a little fun."

"Davis?" Wormmon asked, "Did you decide to help Ken?"

Davis looked down to the little digimon who looked so hopeful, he smiled, "I will!"

"Thank you!" He bounced up and down happily, "It will be great to have the old Ken back."

"But I don't know how," Davis sighed, "I don't know who or what this other side is."

"It's definitely not Ken!" Wormmon said a little harshly, "If Ken had his crest…maybe he could get rid of that thing?"

"What thing?" Davis asked, "You mean the evil Ken?"

"Kind of..." Wormmon replied, "When Ken was…"

"MOTOMIYA!" a large crashing sound resounded in the hallway.

"Aw shit…" Davis mentally braced himself as Wormmon physically did behind Davis's feet.

Davis had only rarely seen Ken this angry. His face was bright red and he was stomping right over to him.

"So… did you like the bathroom?" Davis asked innocently, though he knew this might dig him a deeper grave.

"Cut the crap Motomiya," Ken grabbed him by his shirt, "You are going to pay for that."

A smarter teen would have shut the hell up, but Davis was of the special variety of people that just didn't know when to quit. He even found it stupid when he opened his mouth again, "Cash or check?"

Ken muttered an incomprehensible curse and tossed him to the ground. Davis groaned noticing the dark ring had moved on his neck when he'd been thrown down. He quickly pushed it back to the original position and dared to look up at the panting Ken.

"I order you to crawl behind me Motomiya! I'm not finished with you yet!" Ken snapped.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Empeor's Meltdown and the Leader's Fury**

The Emperor checked behind his shoulder to make sure the goggled headed pain in the ass was still crawling along behind him. The little shit was not even aware of what trouble he had caused and he would have to be extra careful now.

_Couldn't he just walk behind you?_ Ken's small voice rang through his brain.

Would you like for me to put it on him now? The Emperor threatened. He'd been planning to do it right in front of the other digidestined since he'd finished the second dark ring in the early hours of the morning.

_I won't let you_… his voice trailed.

Don't you want that Ken? Your little lover boy would finally accept all of you and do anything you want. Don't you hate when he flinches away from you? All of that trouble would be gone…

Ken went silent.

"What are you laughing at?" Davis asked from his position on the floor.

"Oh, just all of the things I have in store for you," the Emperor's anger was slipping away since his little mental victory. They had reached where he was planning to go. He'd left it in here this morning by mistake. He stopped outside the door.

"Where is this?" Davis asked.

"My bedroom. This is where your punishment will take place," the Emperor smirked down at him.

Brown eyes went wide and he asked, "What kind of punishment are you talking about? Are you getting freaky again?"

The Emperor walked into his bedroom, "Come Motomiya."

He had never expected Davis to come into his room and as he entered a whole new plethora of ideas came to his mind. His room was large and decorated in darker blues. It was furnished with a full sized bed, chair, TV screen, nightstand, and one wall was lined in bookshelves that were crammed with books. The object he wanted was left in the nightstand drawer.

_What are you planning to do? _Ken asked as the Emperor dug through the drawer _You're not really go to whip him are you? _

Why yes… I am. He pulled out the retractable whip he often used on the digimon. Since Ken had taken over for a short time and how busy he'd been with Davis he hadn't really used it since his capture.

It will be good practice for when he's our slave. He turned to the young digidestined leader who was in the process of standing up. This little bit of defiance sent an angry spasm through his body quieting the pleas of Ken ringing around in his head.

His boots thudded heavily against the floor closing the distance between him and Davis. Before the goggled boy could react with one of his half assed wit remarks he grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Did I say you could stand Motomiya?" he stared right into the boy's eyes.

"You didn't say that I couldn't," he shot back.

The Emperor couldn't think of anything intelligent to strike back with. Instead rage filled his already heated head. He shoved the young leader to the floor trying to register words to say, but Ken was starting to babble at the back of his mind once again. Then it happened….

….

As Davis hit the floor the latch of the dark ring swung open and the black metal fell to the floor making an extra louder than necessary clanking sound. The only thought that crossed his mind was aw…shit.. He looked at Ken trying to get any read of his expression, but the only expression shown was complete shock in those wide blue eyes.

He found the words spilling out of his mouth as a devilish grin formed on his lips. If he was going to be punished he'd at least enjoy himself beforehand, "Oops. It's broken."

Ken's pale face ignited into the brightest red Davis had ever seen it. He looked as if he was going to say something or at least move a muscle when an ear-piercing siren came blasting over invisible speakers. His hands immediately covered his ears, "What is that?!"

"Those damn brats!" Ken did not even look at him as he bolted out the door and into the hall beyond.

The TV screen in Ken's room came to life and Davis's mouth fell open. This was the first time in days that he had seen them. He scrambled over to the TV and even put his hand on its flat surface. Just seeing his friends on the screen left him with an aching feeling in his chest, he missed them so much, even T.K. Were the deafening sirens caused by them? Were they near Ken's base trying to rescue him? He watched the screen trying to find out what was happening.

After a few minutes it looked as though they were just knocking down some control spires, but at a much faster than usual pace. Then, the camera moved away from them to the hill not far from them and a large group of digimon slaves many of them at champion level were headed straight for them. That must have been why Ken had gone running off, to the control room to send out digimon to stop them. There were way too many digimon for them. He had to do something. He found himself darting out of Ken's room and to the control room…

End Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Emperor's Control and the Leader's Submission

Davis entered the control room panting heavily, still considering smashing every bit of Ken's equipment apart with his bare hands. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it probably wouldn't help his friends. He looked up at the screens ignoring Ken altogether, which was fine. At the moment he was too busy with his dumb floating keyboard anyway.

The Digidestined were being attacked by a group of Snimon. They were outnumbered, but held their ground. A sense of pride washed through him and a grin grew on his face.

"Looks like your control spires are going down," Davis cheered as Ken' s enslaved digimon fell back.

"Hmm…" Ken mused, "I don't think so Motomiya, take a better look."

Everything seemed to happen all at once… Yolei, who was riding atop Halsemon, pulled away from Nafertimon and Pegasusmon to attack alone.

"No…" Davis's voice was quiet, "That Snimon…"

Yolei was knocked off from the Snimon's attack. Halsemon flew to catch her, but she was falling too quickly. Davis felt tears start to burn in the corner of his eyes and he bolted for the closest screen.

"Yolei!" he shouted not caring that only Ken could hear, "Yolei!"

There was no way Halsemon could catch her… Davis screamed at the screen again and clawed at it. If only he was there… There had been only one other time in his life that he'd felt so useless. Images of Myotismon and the Bakemon flashed through his mind. He'd sworn he wouldn't let it happen again.

A glimpse of a horse's tail swished across the screen and golden armor glinted in the evening light. Pegasusmon and TK caught her right before she touched ground. They soared back into the air next to Kari who was atop Nafertimon. TK looked to Kari and words he couldn't hear were exchanged between them. A worried look crossed over the brunette's face as she looked to Yolei, but she nodded. TK made a motion to Cody, Digmon and Halsemon to retreat.

A dark laughter sounded around the room as the screens turned tuned to static and finally tuned themselves off.

"Looks like your friends are a mess without you Motomiya," Ken's laugh echoed through the young leader's brain.

Davis punched the screen feeling a slight pain as it cut his hand, "Shut up!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the blue haired boy snapped, "You're already going to be punished as it is."

"You…. How can you do this?" Davis wiped the tears from his face on his sleeve as he advanced on Ken.

"I am the ruler of this world and I will do as I please," Ken stood up from his throne-like chair towering in height over him. He glared down at him, he didn't budge. He wished the other side of Ken would show himself even if just for a second to remind him there was something human still left within this tyrant.

"I'm not afraid of you Ken," Davis snapped, "You aren't the Emperor of anything. You hurt innocent people and digimon and I'm tired of it."

Ken pulled at a drawer and slipped something black into his pocket, "Well Davis… Your opinions of me are going to change… for the better."

"You are full of it," Davis inched closer, "My opinion of you drops lower every second every day."

"We'll see how much your attitude changes in a moment" Ken snapped his fingers and the already dim lights blinked out plunging them into total darkness.

Davis whirled around blindly waving his hands in front of him, "Where are you?!"

"Right here Davis…" a soft voice whispered in his ear sounding like the Ken that Davis had sworn to save. The second empty promise… A shiver ran down his spine as his anger instantly faded. His body felt as if it was frozen on the spot. He felt the sharp stinging pain of the back of his hair being pulled. A gloved hand jerked his entire head back. Dark laughter and light filled the room at the second snap of fingers.

Davis groaned trying to gather his thoughts as Ken's fingers gripped more tightly to his hair, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to do this in front of your pathetic friends, but seeing as they have fled and you are becoming an extra thorn in my side," Ken slipped one hand down through his hair letting it glide down to caress his cheek, I have decided to give you your present now."

"I didn't like your last present, it wasn't my style. So why don't you keep this one?" Davis felt a blush creep to his cheeks. Damn Ken's touch…

"Is this too much for you to handle?" Ken laughed, "Well I guess this so called leader can't handle everything on his own after all."

"I…" Davis stammered and began to struggle away from his grip, "Can handle myself just fine!"

The young leader was surprised the hair wasn't being ripped from his head with how hard Ken's grip was on it. In fact, he didn't loosen it until Davis's hands shot back to claw at the other boy's. Ken grabbed both his hands by the wrists twisting them as he pulled them tightly behind Davis's back.

Davis bit his lip hard to avoid yelping from the pressure on his wrists. He tried to lunge forward to get away, but Ken was a step ahead of him. His wrists were smacked together quickly and painfully with one of Ken's hands while the other held him firmly by the bottom of his chin.

"Enough games Motomiya," Ken's hot breath was in his ear causing him to shake his head to try to avoid shivering again, "I'll teach you what it means to submit to me."

In a second Davis was pushed against the wall his own back pinning his hands uncomfortably behind him. With the one free hand Ken produced what he'd stuffed earlier into his pocket. A dark ring that appeared very similar to the one he'd previously been wearing gleamed between his fingers, however, this one gave him a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. There was something different about this one.

"Haven't we been through this Ken?" Davis continued to struggle roughly, trying to buy some time, "You can't control me. I'll just break it again."

"Not this time Motomiya. This is an improved model, one that will help show you your place." Ken kept him steadily in place. He held the ring closer to his neck, "I think it will suit you quite well once it's on."

"No…." Davis struggled in desperation; Ken had to give sometime, "I won't…"

"Good. Struggle Motomiya. Seeing you in such a state is so satisfying," Ken tilted the firm grip on his chin forcing him to look right into his face, "It makes watching the fire extinguish from your eyes so much better."

"Ken…. " Davis's struggles stopped, "You'll regret this."

Ken froze and a look of sadness saturated his features before they melted away into a crazed laugh. He slipped the ring closer to his neck. Davis could feel the cold metal brushing against it, "The expression on your face is priceless right now… I can't wait to twist it further into despair."

It was at that second Davis knew there was nothing he could do. Time seemed to go in slow motion. His struggles and appeal to the Ken he cared for had failed miserably. His arms went limp as all he could think about was those sad violet eyes that pleaded for his forgiveness.

"Ken…" he whispered in a hoarse voice as the black metal closed around his neck.

Davis's feelings of dread were rightly placed; this ring was very different from the previous one. This one sent a sharp pain from his neck up to his brain and down his spine knocking him to his knees. His mind started to feel like it was being overloaded and a massive headache started. He was aware by then that Ken had let go of him. It felt as if the world was spinning, but no matter how much he held his head or blinked his eyes it wouldn't stop. Desperately he leaned his head forward against Ken's leg to try to make the room stop moving. He shut his eyes tightly.

The goggled boy felt something warm touch his head and run lightly through his hair. It was an extremely pleasant feeling that caused the spinning to slow slightly. He felt his heart beating faster as the touching to his head increased and he let out a small whine.

"Whether you fight it or not it will take control in due time," the Emperor's voice rang through his head, "If you give in quickly it won't hurt anymore."

"But…" Davis's voice was weak and to him it sounded far away. He opened his eyes and a briefly he wondered if there was a red glow to his eyes like the digimon that were captured.

"Shh… Davis," Ken's gloved finger brushed his lips instantly quieting him, "Let's try a command out shall we?"

"Okay…ma..s…Ken.." Davis stumbled over his words. Was he really about to call him Master? Was it wrong that the thought of doing it felt like the right thing to do? Nothing was making sense any more. He just couldn't keep his thoughts together. He needed help. Desperately he reached out for Ken who responded by kneeling down closer to him which caused the confused goggled boy's already scattered thoughts to fly further from his grasp.

"Very good Davis…" Ken slipped a knee between his legs pulling him closer, "Even better that you almost called me Master… why don't you try that now?"

"M-Master..." the word stumbled uncontrollably from his lips. He found that he was unable to resist. He felt a warm arm wrap around his back and his chin was lifted to look into the eyes of the one he just called Master. His body went limp.

"Good boy… Just let go Davis," the Emperor's voice swept through his mess of a mind, "Your memories, your mind, your heart… they belong to me now."

End of Chapter.


End file.
